<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six and Seven Collection by CosmicAstra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900437">Six and Seven Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAstra/pseuds/CosmicAstra'>CosmicAstra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vanilla, f/m - Freeform, leaf me olone, look I just like writing about cute couples who fuck in the most wholesome ways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAstra/pseuds/CosmicAstra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 18+ drabbles involving my Warlock, Mawar-7, and everyone's favourite Hunter Vanguard being dorks. That's about it. Chapters are not necessarily related to one another or canon-compliant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), OC/Canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Baby's first fic shown to the public! Yeehaw! Might add more when I feel less anxious about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mawar sat perfectly still on the leaf green bean bag chair, not daring to move a muscle, her head cocked to the side, resting on her left hand. She had not a single layer of clothing on, save from a few rosebuds between her legs, covering what was necessary.</p><p>She watched how Cayde would peek from behind the canvas, his optics narrowing and the tip of the tongue barely poking out of his lips as he'd apply more strokes.</p><p>It had been roughly two months since she had started posing for him, but this was the first time she was doing it for a painting, the previous times being just sketches, sometimes drawn during casual moments they had together, when sharing a meal, when watching a movie, or when he'd watch her gardening. His gaze was so different in situations like these, it wasn't the usual, loving and adoring look he'd always address her, but rather the serious, observing eye of an artist.</p><p>Mawar groaned as she sensed discomfort build up in her lower back and her plates shifted into a grimace.</p><p>"Need a break?" Cayde asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Mawar blinked and sighed, her shoulders dropping.</p><p>"Yeah, actually. My back is killing me." she grunted as she straightened her posture, stretching.<br/>
"Kay, get comfy." he told her as he started cleaning his brushes.</p><p>She stood up and walked up to the bed, dropping on the mattress with a grumble. She let out a relieved sigh when Cayde laid his hands on her back, lovingly massaging it.</p><p>"Shoulda told me earlier you needed to lie down." he chuckled.<br/>
"Didn't want to interrupt you." she tried to justify.</p><p>He quietly laughed, now working his fingers on her lower back.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, when your body tells you to stop, you stop." he gently reproached her, albeit she could hear a tinge of worry in his voice.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck, then stood up.</p><p>"Gimme a minute, I'll be right back." he said as he went downstairs.</p><p>Mawar turned her head towards the wide window, watching the City skylines, her eyes then went to the canvas, still installed on the easel. She couldn't see it well from that angle.</p><p>She perked up hearing Cayde's footsteps again, and she turned her head to see him come back with a tray with two cups and a small plate with some strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>"Here ya go, Miss Strong and Silent type with the Occasional back pain." he teased as he handed her a cup of tea with a wink.</p><p>Mawar snorted as she sat up and took the cup.</p><p>"Thanks." she chuckled, crossing her legs as she arranged the pillows so she could lean against them.</p><p>Cayde took the plate of strawberries and handed one to her. She looked at it, perplexed.</p><p>"Open up!" he insisted with a faint laugh.<br/>
"Aren't you spoiling me too much?" she asked with an amused smirk before biting into the fruit.<br/>
"Nope. You're my wife and there's no such thing as too much spoiling." he promptly answered, then pecked her on the cheek.</p><p>Mawar giggled to herself, flushed, taking a sip of her hot drink.</p><p>She watched as Cayde stood up and took his own cup, stepping towards the canvas. He sat down on the wheeled stool, his eyes analyzing his own work while he rolled back and forth, as if that helped him focus somehow.</p><p>Mawar joined him, setting her cup on her own night table. She laid her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, her hand affectionately petting his chest through his gouache stained t-shirt.</p><p>"Whaddya think?" he asked, eyes still on the painting "Still got a few things to touch up here n' there." he added before sipping on his tea.</p><p>The easy answer would have been "it's beautiful". Sure, there were a few details to polish up, but she has always been enamored by his art, in fact, it was one of the first few things that made her fall in love with him. She still perfectly remembers when he started showing her sketches from his journals, when they were becoming friends.</p><p>Simply put, she was amazed by the amount of detail, the vibrant colors, how he rendered the reflection of the sunlight on her skin, her metal, and through the leaves of the plants that surrounded her.</p><p>However, she couldn't help but let out a sigh as she laid a hand on her abdomen, focusing on a certain detail of the painting. Upon hearing her, Cayde turned to look at her, then at her hand, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.</p><p>"Hey don't." he spoke, poking her belly and making her squeak "I know what yer gonna say there."</p><p>She opened her mouth to protest but Cayde immediately placed an index on her lips.</p><p>"You look cute, shush." he comforted her with a smile.</p><p>Mawar looked down, flushed by his compliment. She then cleared her throat and glanced at him.</p><p>"You're almost done, right?" she asked.<br/>
"Hmh," he hummed mid sip "feel like going back at it?"<br/>
"There's still plenty of sunlight left," she added softly, her eyes wandering on the preparatory sketches Cayde had left on the work table, along with the multitude of brushes and tiny flasks containing mixture samples "thought we could make the most of it to finish it."<br/>
"It's not a race." Cayde chuckled, rubbing her lower back, hinting at how she got herself strained.</p><p>She smiled and gently pressed her forehead against his, she had the same height as him when he was sitting down.</p><p>"Let me finish my tea first, then we can continue." she offered.</p><p>***<br/>
She had completely zoned out when Cayde's voice pulled her back to reality.</p><p>"Alrighty, I'm done! Come take a look!" he joyfully exclaimed.</p><p>Ecstatic, Mawar quickly hopped off the bean bag chair and stretched her sore body, then happily trotted to Cayde, placing herself behind him.</p><p>As soon as she laid her eyes on the finished piece, she gasped and her jaw dropped. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was; the details were astounding, the result of hundreds and hundreds of years of practice. She took her time to let her optics wander on it, imprinting the colors and the composition in her memory.</p><p>"You... like it?" Cayde asked with caution, while he was cleaning his brushes.</p><p>She turned her gaze towards him, blinking away tears that weren't even present. She was speechless.</p><p>"Cayde, this is..." she could barely manage to utter, her voice shaky.</p><p>She cupped his face with both hands and pressed her lips against his. Cayde jolted from surprise, but soon relaxed and sighed as he set his brush aside and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Next thing she knew, she was laying on her back on their bed, Cayde over her, having already tossed his clothes aside. She arched her back and whimpered, her fingers gripping at the sheets when he nuzzled between her thighs, his lips and tongue already focused on her clit, the rumble of his elated moans further fueling the fire inside her.</p><p>"Cayde..." she sobbed, thrashing her head from side to side, her husband not letting up no matter how much she squirmed, his hands keeping her lower body still with a firm grasp.</p><p>She looked at him, and a shiver ran down her spine when she met his gaze, brighter than usual, reflecting his desire. His teal metal plating shifted into a mischievous grin, before he pulled out his tongue again, running it from the bottom to the top of her slit unhurriedly, then flicking the tip at her clit again.</p><p>"Fuck!" she hissed, throwing her head back, legs jerking each time he licked her.<br/>
"Hmm, I love seeing you like this." he purred, kissing her wet slit, earning a weak whimper from his wife "So cute..." he teased, with another kiss.<br/>
"Cayde please..." she pleaded, almost crying.<br/>
"Sh-sh-shhh," he soothed her, now nibbling and licking at her inner thighs "lemme take my time to admire this work of art that is your body."</p><p>Mawar groaned and covered her face with both hands. Traveler, why was he so cheesy? It was so silly and yet it worked!</p><p>She sighed and fisted the sheets again as he covered her with kisses, occasionally running his tongue between her folds, whispering how beautiful she was, his lips playfully pinching at hers, careful not to cause any harm.</p><p>She grasped his horn, earning his attention.</p><p>"I... can't..." she breathed, her chest heavily rising and falling.</p><p>Cayde chuckled and his features mellowed.</p><p>"Alright." he murmured with a smile, but not without giving her a few last pecks between the legs.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Mawar laughed, shoving him away with playful annoyance.<br/>
"Aw, but I can't help it! You taste so nice!" he cooed.</p><p>Mawar closed her eyes, she placed her hand over her mouth, stifling a snort.</p><p>"Shut up!" she jokingly protested.</p><p>Cayde chuckled as he sat back up, licking his lips and grabbed her knees to spread her legs. He pressed his lower body against hers, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the mattress for support. He bumped his forehead against hers, his features softening. Mawar grinned, and attempted to kiss him, only for him to playfully jerk his head back.</p><p>"I hate you." Mawar flatly expressed, albeit with a hint of a laugh.<br/>
"Aw nooo!" Cayde comically lamented, his plates moving in a way that, if he were human, he would be pouting "Here," he said, kissing her on the lips "still mad at me?"</p><p>Mawar giggled and shook her head, earning another kiss from him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, her fingertips running down his back, feeling the firm, yet soft material that made his artificial skin and muscles. Cayde sighed and broke the kiss, trailing his lips on her cheek, up to her temple, then to the ornamental plate on her forehead.</p><p>One of his hands went down, taking a hold of his member, guiding himself. Mawar whined and squirmed as he entered her, slow and cautious, while his other hand petted her head to rid her of tension. She blinked to clear her vision, her half lidded eyes on him. She laid a hand over his chest, feeling his rapid, loud heartbeat against her palm.</p><p>"Mawar..." Cayde lowly groaned, before hissing and curving his back inwards, his biceps contracting and body shivering when she squeezed around him "Oh Light..." he sighed, the orange lights in his mouth flickering like a flame. His eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head on her shoulder, his hips moving in a slow manner.</p><p>Their fingers intertwined, lips would clumsily meet, followed by a chuckle, their hands wandered wherever they could reach, while they would whisper, sweet words to one another.</p><p>"I love you." Cayde murmured.<br/>
"I love you too." Mawar echoed, melting into his embrace.</p><p>His pace hastened, growing more impatient with each passing moment. Oh he was close, she could feel it, by the way his body would tense up, by the low, rumbling growls he let out.</p><p>She squeaked when he suddenly embraced her and pulled her in, a hand behind her head, the other resting on her back, while he pounded into her.</p><p>She closed her eyes, listening to his frantic heartbeat, bracing herself when she cried out and dug her fingertips into his skin, clenching herself around him. Cayde choked a sob as he came as well, his embrace tightening, pressing her tiny body against his even harder.</p><p>Cayde let her go, carefully laying her down on the bed, blinking to rid himself of phantom tears. He stroked her cheek, and she responded with a weak smile.</p><p>She nuzzled into his palm, then nodded off.</p><p>***</p><p>When Mawar opened her eyes, night had already fallen. She glanced at the clock to see it was a little past 7 pm. She noticed she was tucked under the sheets, despite having no memory of going under them.</p><p>"Hey, slept well?" she heard Cayde ask, who just got upstairs, now dressed with a comfortable sweater and loose pants.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes and sat up.</p><p>"You, uh..." she sleepily stammered "you didn't wake me up?" it wasn't a reproach, more like a confused question.</p><p>"You went out like a light." he answered as he sat near her "Thought you needed a little shut eye after all that." he added with a tinge of amusement.</p><p>Mawar sighed as she scuttled closer and curled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Was gonna ask: you hungry?"<br/>
"Hm, not really, at least for now." she murmured.<br/>
"Ah, alright, was getting ready to start making dinner."</p><p>Mawar looked up at him, her optics burning a little brighter.</p><p>"Want me to help?" she suggested.<br/>
"Nah, it's fine." he reassured, only to be interrupted by a grumpy little sound from his wife and a tug on his sleeve "Okay then!" he laughed, endeared "But for that, get dressed first. As much as I love the view, cooking isn't safe when you got nothing on." he said, poking her where her nose would be, her violet plates scrunching up to the touch.</p><p>She jokingly bit at his fingertip as a retaliation.</p><p>"Ouch!" he yelped as he feigned pain "Nevermind! You are hungry!"</p><p>Mawar burst out laughing and pushed him back.</p><p>"Go then, before I eat you." she cackled.</p><p>Cayde snorted and patted her back, before standing up and headed downstairs.</p><p>Mawar got up eventually, picking up some clothes from the dresser. She leaned on the ramp of the stairs.</p><p>"Gonna take a shower then I'll help you!" she shouted.<br/>
"Kaaay!" Cayde shouted back, his voice accompanied by the sound of rummaging through kitchen utensils.</p><p>She took one last look at the canvas, which was now placed on the worktable, turning on the light to see it better. She smiled, her cheeks feeling a little warmer.</p><p>She turned back and went on her way to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an old thing I wrote a few months ago, decided to touch it up and edit it around so it flowed a little better.<br/>It's actually based on a thing I drew a while back and I wanted to expand more on it (NSFW warning, OBVIOUSLY):<br/>https://twitter.com/FriskyRoboAstra/status/1284444578129629184?s=20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Familiar metal features pulled her out of her sleep, nuzzling softly against the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of lazy kisses. Mawar groaned and smiled, knowing it was her husband's doing. She quietly moaned as hands began to stroke her sides affectionately, slightly lifting up her tank top.</p>
<p>She sensed the mattress shift a bit as he placed himself on top of her, knees on the side of her hips, and the small Warlock gasped and shuddered when something hard pressed against her behind.</p>
<p>"G'morning." the husband in question, Cayde, lovingly whispered.<br/>
"Hmmm... morning." Mawar replied, without opening her eyes, a grin on her face "Seems like you're in a good mood."</p>
<p>The Hunter chuckled, his voice low and rumbling. His fingers were already gently tugging at the waistband of her panties.</p>
<p>"I sure am." Cayde purred, already pulling down the thin fabric, his hands kneading at her bare rear in a rather possessive manner.</p>
<p>Mawar could sense her cheekplates grow a little hotter as he fondled her. She had no idea why he was like that right now, but she sure wasn't complaining!</p>
<p>Cayde laid on top of her, nuzzling once again his face against her neck, inhaling deeply, breathing her scent in. Mawar sighed as his bodily warmth seeped into her skin, the weight of his body pressing onto hers. She lazily opened her eyes when she felt his left hand lay on hers.</p>
<p>She watched the morning light reflecting on their golden rings, a reminder of their bond.<br/>
It had been roughly three months since they had gotten married, she recalls how emotional Cayde was that day, well, both were actually. But seeing that man who usually hid his vulnerability to others, break down into tears of joy upon seeing his bride was something she would never forget.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart?" Cayde called, pulling her out her thoughts.<br/>
"Hm?" she responded, her blue optics still fixated on the rings "Oh, I was just thinking..."</p>
<p>Cayde glanced at their hands, Mawar's short fingers toying at his ring. He smiled realizing what was going through her mind. He kissed her cheek so sweetly, his lips then brushing against the white ornamental plate on her forehead.</p>
<p>"I love you." he whispered, with a very light tremble in his voice.</p>
<p>Mawar writhed a little so she could turn around and face him. Her cheeks heated up further seeing he had taken off his sleep pants, his erect length exposed to her. She looked up back at him, her eyes meeting his. Despite the blue glow, she could see the desire burning within them.</p>
<p>She stroked his cheek, and he responded with a soft purr, nuzzling in her palm. Her hand then traveled down his neck, lingered for a moment on his chest, feeling the soft beating of the heart-like module beneath the circuitry. Cayde watched her silently, following her movements with his eyes. He gasped when she went underneath his t-shirt, fingers brushing his abdominals.</p>
<p>The Hunter took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He smirked seeing his wife's eyes lighten up at the sight of his naked body.</p>
<p>Mawar looked at him in awe, he was so beautiful with the early sunlight bathing him, giving him a lovely halo around him. It reflected so well over the teal of his face, and accentuated the shape of his muscles.</p>
<p>Her hand went lower, fingertips caressed his intimacy almost timidly. He hissed at the touch, but didn't move, curious to see what she'd do next.</p>
<p>She carefully wrapped her fingers around it stroking it carefully, Cayde cried out, his reaction arousing her.</p>
<p>"Mawar..." he groaned, dropping his head on her shoulder, slowly moving his hips in a back and forth motion.</p>
<p>Her other hand laid on his back, gently petting it, up and down, her fingers sometimes brushing at the port on the back of his head.</p>
<p> She couldn't help but still feel strange doing this with him. Of the twenty years she's been a Guardian, she had only gotten to know Cayde for two. He used to be an important figure she watched from afar for most of her life, a mentor. Mentorship eventually evolved to a friendship during the Red War, which snowballed into taking things further. She still was adjusting to the fact that this man, who used to be both a mentor and friend, was now panting her name wantonly, completely at her mercy.</p>
<p>She stopped, and he whimpered, as if disappointed. She chuckled at his caprice and pushed him so he was on his back. He laughed softly seeing his wife take the upper hand, climbing on top of him. She took off her top, and she saw his pupils dilate, hands already on their way to feel her.</p>
<p>"Easy there, old man." she chuckled, getting a hold of his wrists.<br/>
"Who yer callin' old?" the Hunter laughed, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
"Well, you've been alive for over two centuries, so that does make you old!" she teased, poking where his nose would be.</p>
<p>He snorted, and freed his hands from her grasp, now resting them on her hips. He watched with anticipation as she raised her lower body, taking his erection in her hand, and sinking onto him.</p>
<p>"Oh fuuuck Mawar..." Cayde grunted, throwing his head back.</p>
<p>Mawar sighed and closed her eyes, elated. He felt so good in her, so warm, and strangely, it was almost as if he really belonged in here, like a perfect fit.</p>
<p>She smiled when Cayde's hands reached up to her bosom, gently massaging her breasts. She moaned as she started to move her hips, while she let him fondle her. She loved all the attention he'd give to her chest, just by touching, kissing and sucking was enough to make her writhe and cry out for him. He was so tender, and never hesitated showing her his adoration for her body. She was grateful that he appreciated her looks as much as she loved his. Being both Exos was probably one of the reasons they'd grown quickly comfortable about aspects of their man-made body.</p>
<p>"You feel so good Cayde." Mawar groaned with an airy tone, lowering herself so her face was just a few inches away from his "You make me feel good." she repeated, petting his chest so tenderly.</p>
<p>Cayde sighed as a response, dropping his head on the pillow, orange flashing in his mouth. She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips, earning a moan from her husband. She inserted her tongue in his mouth, brushing it against his own. Cayde instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a passionate embrace.</p>
<p>The Hunter placed his hands on his wife's behind, firmly grasping it as his fingertips dug into her synthetic skin, then planted his feet on the mattress for support before he began to buck his hips desperately. Mawar threw her head back and mewled, pawing at his chest. She clenched around him, making him hiss at the sensation. She laid her palm flat on his chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat of her husband. Stars were starting to veil her vision as she neared her climax.</p>
<p>"Cayde..." she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.</p>
<p>She felt one of his hands slide upwards, while the other remained under her to maintain full support of her weight. She opened her eyes when his hand cupped her cheek and looked down at him, completely love-drunk. Cayde's teal plates shifted into a tender smile as their gazes met each other.</p>
<p>"You’re gorgeous." he whispered, his tone so sweet.</p>
<p>One last thrust was enough to make her reach her climax, her back arching as she cried out loud. She once again tightened her walls around him, and Cayde choked out a sob as his muscles tensed for a few seconds before his body relaxed and fell back on the mattress with a muffled "floof".</p>
<p>They laid in each other's arms, panting and lazily caressing one another.</p>
<p>Minutes passed, and Mawar, a little groggy, raised her head, seeing Cayde was intensively staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she murmured sleepily.</p>
<p>"Oh uh," he answered, raising his eyebrows "was thinkin' about what we should have for breakfast."</p>
<p>The Warlock snorted, her body shaking slightly as she laughed.</p>
<p>"We got yogurt in the fridge. We can mix it up with some muesli, or honey.<br/>
"Why not both?" he suggested.</p>
<p>Mawar softly giggled, nuzzling against his shoulder "that works too."</p>
<p>"Whaddya wanna drink? Coffee? Tea?"<br/>
"I could go for some mango juice right now actually, we still got some." she sighed.<br/>
"Hmm well," Cayde groaned as he sat up and stretched "what are we waitin' for?"</p>
<p>She yelped when Cayde scooped her up, carrying her in his arms, heading towards the bathroom. She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>A long, busy day awaited them today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heehoo, that's it for today. Might post more old writing when I feel like editing these.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another old drabble I've decided to tweak a bit and publish. Wooh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over a week since this survey operation on Nessus had started. Failsafe had notified Mawar about Vex activity, and was assigned to keep an eye on it to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious happening, and should only intervene in case she was being directly threatened.</p><p>She was watching a small group of Goblins and Harpies patrolling near a radiolaria lake through her scope when her Ghost, Djibril, materialized near her, staying low.</p><p>"It's getting dark, we should head back." he suggested.</p><p>His Guardian holstered her sniper rifle and stood up, groaning as she stretched to loosen her limbs that had gotten stiff from barely moving.</p><p>"Yeah, I need some rest after all." she sighed as she watched the sky of the planetoid progressively darken, stars starting to make themselves more present.</p><p>Once she transmatted back in the living quarters of her ship, she sighed and took off her robes, preparing her bed.</p><p>Not too far from her, her datapad started beeping. An incoming call, perhaps a new objective from Failsafe.</p><p>However, the screen displayed someone else’s name, and it brought a smile to her face.</p><p>She accepted the call immediately, her heart racing.</p><p>"Hey beautiful." Cayde's voice greeted "I ain't bothering ya, am I?"<br/>"Not at all." Mawar chuckled "I was getting ready for bed actually."<br/>"Oh, d'you wanna talk tomorrow?" the Hunter asked.<br/>"It's fine! I don't feel tired yet. So, why are you calling me? Is there something else I gotta do? Failsafe would have already informed me by now though."<br/>"Actually... I just missed talking to you." he confessed, quiet.</p><p>Mawar closed her eyes, smiling faintly.</p><p>"Can I see you?" he added.</p><p>Mawar activated the camera on the holopad, soon enough, Cayde's face appeared on screen as well.</p><p>He laid his chin on his hand, smiling fondly at her.</p><p>"So how's Nessus? Still... Vexy and stuff?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, with a fake serious tone, his optics squinting.<br/>Mawar chuckled at his purposely silly question.</p><p>"Yup. Failsafe wanted me to check on some seemingly shady-looking Vex, so far so good, nothing. Dealt with a couple goblins, that's it."<br/>"Still more exciting than being stuck here." he sighed, gesturing around himself "And it's so much worse when you're not around."</p><p>Mawar felt her chest tighten a bit. She couldn't wait to get home too. Seeing and hearing Cayde via a call comforted her.</p><p>She laid the datapad on the desk, so her hands were free.</p><p>"Where are you now?" she asked as she started to take off her boots.<br/>"Ah, you know, one of my little secret spots. I wouldn't have called ya if I had folks around me."</p><p>Of course. If it was for something more formal, he wouldn't be talking like this. But it was clear he was feeling lonely lately, and for something like this, he needed some time on his own.</p><p>"Well if you're alone then, I can change my clothes safely." she commented as she took off her top, revealing the sports bra she was wearing underneath, earning a whistle from Cayde<br/>"You've seen me like this dozens of times." she complained in jest.<br/>"Doesn't make ya any less gorgeous to me." he complimented with a mellow voice.</p><p>She felt a little flushed. Cayde never shied away from showing his appreciation for her looks. She still wasn't quite used to it.</p><p>She hesitantly pinched the fabric of her bra, looking to the side.</p><p>"You are alone, you said? she softly asked.<br/>"Yeah, why-oh. Oooh I see now!" Cayde laughed, immediately grasping what she was hinting at "I guess we can try a little something." he said, his voice becoming slightly huskier as he pronounced these words.</p><p>Mawar stood up and backed away, so she was fully visible to him. She turned around, winking at him before she started unbuckling her belt and dropped her trousers.</p><p>Even through the screen, she could see Cayde's optics burn brighter from excitement.</p><p>"Keep going." he insisted, a faint shudder in his voice.</p><p>She turned to face him again, her hands running along her sides before she cupped her own breasts, pressing below to lift them up.</p><p>"This is... a little awkward." she nervously stammered.<br/>"No. Not at all, you look great." he reassured her.</p><p>She noticed his eyes were half lidded, his faceplates forming a smile and his chest was heaving.</p><p>"Cayde, I want to see you too." she timidly requested.</p><p>He blinked, then straightened himself.</p><p>"That is, uh- I don't know how soon I gotta-"<br/>"Just the top will do."</p><p>He nodded, before he started to unclip his cloak. Mawar watched with anticipation as he took off each article of clothing covering his upper body. Cayde was starting to open his under armour, slowly as he addressed her a smug look.</p><p>"Oh come on, just take it off!" she laughed.<br/>"Boy, you really wanna see what this Exo's packing, doncha?" he chuckled as he took off the last layer, revealing his well-built body.</p><p>Mawar shivered at the sight, she wished she could throw herself in his arms in that instant.</p><p>She watched as Cayde laid back so he was comfortable, holding the holopad with one hand, and with the other, trailing a line over his abdominals.</p><p>Mawar continued with her teasing, lifting up her bra to expose her breasts to him.<br/>She glanced at Cayde's chest, then hers and sighed.</p><p>"Still can't believe yours are bigger than mine." she groaned.</p><p>Cayde burst out laughing, starting off with a loud snort. He ended his cackling with a wheeze, trying to muffle it by placing his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Aw c'mon!" he laughed, before snorting again and giggling for a little longer as he wiped phantom tears "I told you already, I don't care about size, they're still cute anyway!"</p><p>She looked down, flustered, a hand idly squeezing at one of her breasts.</p><p>"I mean it, really." Cayde continued, his voice having softened "I love how they look. They're like, hm..." he added, gesturing in the air as he tried to think of something "Y'know, small and soft dumplings."</p><p>Mawar widened her eyes in disbelief.</p><p>"Dump-" was all she could say before she was struck by a fit of laughter .<br/>"Hey, that's the best I could come up with!" Cayde jokingly protested.<br/>"You goofball." she chuckled.<br/>"Did I mention you're adorable when you laugh?" he added.</p><p>She smiled lovingly at him, then proceeded to take off her bra and toss it aside, leaving her only in her panties. Her fingers slid under the waistband, pulling it down very slightly. She turned her back to him as she took off her underwear, exposing her behind to him.<br/>She bent over a little, opening her legs by a bit.</p><p>"Like what you see?" she asked as she playfully hid herself with her hand.<br/>"Yeah." Cayde sighed, his voice shaking.</p><p>She turned to face him again, stepping a little closer to see him. Even from the angle he was in, she could definitely tell what he was doing with his free hand.</p><p>"Show me." she murmured with a tinge of impatience.</p><p>Cayde smirked as he lowered the holopad, revealing he was touching himself through his pants, the shape of his erection very visible under the fabric.</p><p>The Warlock shuddered as she started to touch herself as well. She watched with delight as Cayde unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, his hard heat now fully exposed to her.</p><p>She groaned as she rubbed her clit with slow circular motions, groaning and arching her back.</p><p>"Mawar...." Cayde called, his voice breathy.</p><p>She looked at him, waiting for him to finish.</p><p>"I want to see you too. Please." he added, almost begging.</p><p>She smiled and took the datapad as she laid down on her bed, rearranging the pillows so she was in a half-sitting position. She spread her legs open and tilted the device so Cayde could see.</p><p>His optics burned brighter at the sight, he watched her intently as she spread her lips open with her fingers, eventually inserting the middle inside.</p><p>She made a high pitched groan and her back arched as she inserted another finger.</p><p>"Traveler, your noises drive me crazy." Cayde breathed, ecstatic, before jolting and hissing as he stroked himself.</p><p>Mawar chuckled, and whimpered again as she fingered herself, making sure to keep her device steady so Cayde could see her well.</p><p>She laid the datapad against another pillow to the side, so both hands were free. She started to fondle her chest, her eyes tight shut, overwhelmed by pleasure.</p><p>"Ah, Light..." she cried as her back arched yet again.</p><p>She looked at the screen with half-lidded eyes, displaying Cayde who was pretty much in the same state as her, completely love-drunk.</p><p>"The things I'm gonna do to you when you come back." he lowly growled, struggling to keep his composure.</p><p>Mawar softly giggled as she laid sideways, her chin resting on her free hand.</p><p>"Like what?" she teased.</p><p>Cayde's teal plates shifted to form a smirk.</p><p>"Let's say you won't be able to walk for days when I'm done." he whispered.</p><p>A thrill ran down her spine, taken aback by his response. Cayde usually took things very slow when it came to being intimate. Being tender and romantic was something you’d expect from him most of the time, but when he hadn't seen her in a while, he was like an animal. She remembered one day, he was so rough to her, he had somehow left deep scratches on the synthetic muscle of her back. It was really embarrassing to explain to Djibril when he had to heal her. Cayde did regret going a little overboard, profusely apologizing to her, but despite that little incident, she loved every second of it.</p><p>She was brought back to reality when she heard Cayde moan.</p><p>Seeing how heavily he was breathing, she could tell he was getting close. She loved seeing him like this, she found him so beautiful when he was on the brink of ecstasy, his head lolled to the side, eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowing as he cursed under his breath when something felt good.</p><p>Mawar sighed and laid back on her pillows again, she could feel herself getting close too.</p><p>"Cayde..." she cried out.</p><p>She closed her eyes tight shut and stars were the only thing she could see as she came with a loud squeak, throwing her head back, her entire body trembling as the sensation washed over. Her vision returned just in time to see Cayde reach his climax as well, letting out a hushed growl as lube drenched his fingers, some of it dripping on his abdomen.</p><p>The two remained breathless, looking at each other through the screen, recovering from the numbing bliss they had experienced.</p><p>Cayde blinked and glanced at his hand, then at his stomach.</p><p>"Ah shit." he weakly laughed "Good thing I was shirtless."</p><p>Mawar giggled as she stood up to get cleaned up as well.</p><p>"That aside, that felt great." he added as he wiped himself with a tissue "We should do that again someday."<br/>"Maybe." Mawar said as she changed to a baggy t-shirt and a pair of elastic shorts.<br/>"Either way... gotta get going soon." he sighed, somewhat melancholic as he started to get dressed "Got the good ol' Vanguard business to attend to."</p><p>Mawar gathered her knees to her chest and laid her chin on top of them.</p><p>"Take care, I love you." she wished him.</p><p>His expression softened, the faceplates forming a loving smile.</p><p>"I should be the one telling you that,” he fondly told her “love ya too. Can't wait to see you again." he waved before shutting down the call.</p><p>Mawar sighed and set her datapad on the table. She slid under the sheets, delighted to have spent some time with her loved one, even if she was on a different astral body, far away from Earth.</p><p>She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Novel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Horny books. S'all I gotta say. I don't know what summaries and notes are, only my horny braincell is active.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of these days where Mawar would spend some of her free time in one of the many hideouts Cayde had around the Tower. They would talk, eat together, or do their own thing. Today was warm and sunny, and Cayde decided to use that as an opportunity to draw his maps, making the most out of available sunlight.</p>
<p>Mawar, on her side, was laying on his pillowy makeshift bed, reading one of his novels. She never really got the appeal of romance novels, often too cheesy and sappy for her, though she had to admit, she has grown a little fond of them over time.</p>
<p>She remembered a while ago, when he took her to this spot the first time, they were still just friends back then. Cayde showed her a lot of trust by doing that. Out of curiosity, she had picked a book and found out it was more than just a simple mushy novel.</p>
<p>She repressed a giggle recalling Cayde immediately snatching the book away, clearly flushed, despite the inability to blush. She laughed and reassured him that he shouldn't be embarrassed, and promptly apologized for poking in his belongings.</p>
<p>Mawar averted her eyes from the page she was reading when she heard light rustling next to her. She saw Cayde lie down next to her, groaning in delight as he made himself comfortable.</p>
<p>"Whatcha readin'?" he asked.</p>
<p>She quickly showed him the cover, which read "Beyond Kuiper's Frontier".</p>
<p>"Not sure how to feel about it yet," she commented "I'm kinda getting engaged in the story so far though."<br/>"Ah... that one..." Cayde muttered, looking away, his tone clearly flustered.</p>
<p>She tilted her head, inquiring him to elaborate.</p>
<p>"Okay so, uh, confession time..."</p>
<p>He glanced at her, hesitant.</p>
<p>"Don't laugh okay?"</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>He made a facial expression that would indicate lip biting, while he looked away and scratched his head.</p>
<p>"That's... the book that made me realize I liked you... more than I thought." he admitted.</p>
<p>Her jaw dropped slightly as she lowered the book. Cayde's shoulders sank even more.</p>
<p>"You can't say that and not explain!" she laughed.</p>
<p>Cayde cleared his throat and straightened himself.</p>
<p>"So the girl in the book, she... she reminded me of you, a whole lot. Body type and personality wise." he explained.</p>
<p>Mawar glanced at the novel again, now that she thought about it, she did, except she was human, not an Exo. She smirked as she looked at him once more.</p>
<p>"And I'm assuming that you reached a certain part of the story and had a big revelation, hm?" she teased.</p>
<p>He was quiet, but saw clear embarrassment in his optics.</p>
<p>Mawar burst out laughing and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Cayde!" she chuckled "Why are you being so shy? It's fine, we're together now! And it's not the first time I read one of these books."<br/>"Well, I..." he blurted, hugging her back "I felt weird, because we were friends 'n all that, y'know?"</p>
<p>She felt warm, tightening her embrace a little.</p>
<p>"It's not like you were being inappropriate around me," she whispered, rubbing his back "besides..." she added with a zest of shyness to her voice "I too fantasized about you even before we were a thing."</p>
<p>Cayde backed away, eyes wide with surprise, his eyebrows raised all the way up.</p>
<p>"You did?"</p>
<p>She nodded, reflexively scratching the back of her head as well.</p>
<p>"I felt ashamed too because... you know already..." she stammered.</p>
<p>"When was that even?" he asked her with obvious curiosity.</p>
<p>She chortled, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Back at the Farm, remember that night you were teaching me how to handle hand cannons?" she asked "Something about how you wrapped your arms around my shoulders and pressed against me to help me readjust my posture made me realize something." she confessed, her last words ending on a whisper.</p>
<p>"Oh, that I... I didn't actually think of-" Cayde stammered.</p>
<p>Mawar giggled again.</p>
<p>"I know, you weren't doing it on purpose, don't worry." she reassured him, pinching his horn with affection.</p>
<p>Cayde chuckled as he pulled her hand away from his face.</p>
<p>"So... how far are you?"</p>
<p>She showed him the page and she saw a brief flicker in his optics.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're close then..." he commented, somewhat apprehensive.</p>
<p>She glanced at him, then closed the book, setting it aside.</p>
<p>"Say," she purred, leaning against him "as much as I wanna read it, I really want to know from you what kind of scenario you saw me in." she murmured with an overly saccharine tone, her blue optics narrowing.</p>
<p>Cayde looked away, and for a moment, she was worried she was a little too ambitious.</p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to pressure you." Mawar told him as she backed off, a tinge of regret in her voice.</p>
<p>"What?! Oh, I'm fine actually! Just surprised!" he laughed, petting her arm "You okay with this though?" he quietly asked her.<br/>"Is it really that crazy?" Mawar inquired, intrigued.</p>
<p>He shook his head rapidly, making her laugh. Of course not, of all the erotica novels Cayde owned (which weren't even that many to be honest, the majority were centered on mushy romance), they had really tame scenes.</p>
<p>She had never seen Cayde this flushed before, except for when they first got intimate. It was both jarring and entertaining to see the cocky Hunter Vanguard turn into a stuttering, flustered mess.</p>
<p>She snuggled up against him and closed her eyes, content. She purred with delight as his strong arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>***<br/>She laid naked on the pillows, Cayde above her, just as exposed. His hands cupped her face, stroking her cheeks, before leaning in for a kiss. She laughed and jolted when he went down her neck.</p>
<p>He paused and looked up.</p>
<p>"Okay?" he asked.<br/>"Hm, it just tickles."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and giggled, squirming as he kissed the other side of her neck. She sighed when he moved to her shoulders, then to her collarbones. She grinned with anticipation when she felt his hand squeeze her right breast.</p>
<p>She arched her back and gasped when metal lips carefully pinched at the sensitive synthetic skin, along with the gentle caress of a tongue.</p>
<p>She sighed as she hazapardly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands lazily petting his head. Despite the lack of flexible lips, Cayde still managed to make her writhe with his mouth, with how gentle and careful he was.</p>
<p>To think that what he was doing right now, was something that he fantasized about her, it did things to her, she could feel herself getting wetter.</p>
<p>She let out a whimper when his tongue traveled from the right, to the middle of her bosom, then settled on the left breast, giving it the same treatment.</p>
<p>He eventually paused, laying his hand over her heart, the light in his eyes softening as he felt her frantic beat. He smiled and very sweetly kissed the spot, making Mawar utter a delighted sigh. He resumed, now trailing kisses down her abdomen, while his hands squeezed and fondled her sides, as some form of silent praise.</p>
<p>He moved on to her thighs, making the most adorable little growl as he started to nibble the inner part, eliciting a giggle from her. She watched him as he bit, licked and kissed his way down, getting closer and closer to her heat.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, expecting him to lay his mouth between her legs, when she let out a startled squeak when he once more embraced her and changed their positions in a swift move; Mawar now on top of him.</p>
<p>She batted her eyes, a little disoriented from the sudden change, and Cayde heartily laughed, endeared by her confusion. He firmly grasped at her behind, making her yelp, and invited her to move forward.</p>
<p>Mawar's cheek plates heated up at the realization. She looked down at Cayde, whose face was partially hidden by her lower body. His eyes, incandescent, were fixated on her inner thighs.</p>
<p>"So that's the kind of stuff you'd think about me?" she purred.<br/>"Why wouldn't I?" he lowly rumbled, squeezing her rear "Y'got legs made to have a face shoved between them."</p>
<p>His words, along with his warm breath on her slit were enough to send a thrill down her spine, making her squirm and groan.</p>
<p>"Oh, ya like that?" he purred, noticing she was getting wet, a bit of her own lube dripping down her left thigh.<br/>"Tell me more." she begged, her breath short, wanting to hear more of his praise.<br/>"That's not part of the book." he chuckled.</p>
<p>She looked down again, inquisitive.</p>
<p>"How many times have you read that part?"<br/>"Just enough to remember every single word." he whispered, guiding her downwards.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in surprise. Now that was unexpected!</p>
<p>Her body suddenly jerked forward and she didn't hold her voice back when warm metal lips touched her and a synthetic tongue ran up her folds. She laid her hands flat on the pillows to distribute her weight to avoid causing any strain on Cayde's neck.</p>
<p>She felt him stop and she crossed his gaze, visibly worried. She was just now realizing she was panting heavily, shaking uncontrollably as well.</p>
<p>She smiled the best she could and caressed his temple.</p>
<p>"I'm okay..." she breathed, her voice almost inaudible.</p>
<p>He sighed with relief and he resumed with the same passion as before. Mawar groaned and closed her eyes, starting to instinctively grind on his face, fingers grasping at the textile of the pillows.</p>
<p>Light, he wasn't holding back! He really had been eager to do it for a while! And the growls, she couldn't help but repress a chuckle, they were just so cute, and them reverberating through her body made her ecstatic.</p>
<p>She felt Cayde move one of his hands away from her and she glanced back, and her face heated up further. Right, he was also taking care of himself while he was at it.</p>
<p>The grip of his other hand further tightened on her behind. If she weren't an Exo, he would have very likely left a bruise. She had to admit, she loved when he got a little bit rougher than usual.</p>
<p>Mawar felt heat pooling in her lower abdomen, and she let out a shaky exhale, knowing very well what it meant. She placed her hands behind Cayde's head, gently cradling it, and pressed his face against her a little harder. He chuckled as a response to her needy gesture, his muffled voice rumbling throughout her again, while he lapped her up, his teal plates scrunching into a focused frown.</p>
<p>Mawar's own grip on him tightened, her upper body leaning forward as she cried his name one last time, her back suddenly arching as the thrill passed. She soon heard a stifled hiss from Cayde, who trembled as he let go of her.</p>
<p>***<br/>"Y'know I can do this myself?" Cayde sleepily reproached her with a weak smile.<br/>"Shush, let me take care of you." Mawar murmured as she wiped his face with a damp handkerchief. Once done, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, then moved to clean up the mess downstairs.</p>
<p>He sighed and relaxed to the touch, his head lolling to the side. Mawar chuckled: he could scold her all he wanted, it didn't stop him from enjoying what she was doing.</p>
<p>When she finished, she snuggled with him, pulling up the blanket.</p>
<p>"Your neck okay?" she asked.</p>
<p>Cayde felt it and nodded, smiling softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, doncha worry about it. Woulda told ya if something was wrong."</p>
<p>He glanced at the ceiling, then back at her, his eyes inquiring.</p>
<p>"That was the best moment of my life." Mawar answered him, seeing an excited spark in his eyes "And you?"</p>
<p>He laughed, patting her head.</p>
<p>"Better than I imagined." he whispered.</p>
<p>She rested her head under his chin, wrapping an arm around him as her legs tangled with his.</p>
<p>Silence settled for a moment, before Cayde broke it first:</p>
<p>"Hey, mind if I ask ya something?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, half asleep.</p>
<p>"When you said you fantasized about me, what was it?"</p>
<p>Mawar giggled and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Nothing special to be fair, aside from... having Nessus as the setting."</p>
<p>She noticed him raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I just think it's beautiful, that's all. And I thought a lot about the two of us, in some remote place, nothing but the rustling of the leaves and the birds singing while we made love."</p>
<p>Cayde's eyes widened and his lips slightly parted.</p>
<p>"It's too silly, isn't it?" she asked, flustered.<br/>"What? Oh no, not at all!" he laughed "That's actually really romantic." he added, his words laced with affection.</p>
<p>If she could blush, she'd already be red. She hid her face against his chest, overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"You know what that means, right?" Cayde suggested, with that tone of his that implied he was up to something.</p>
<p>She shifted her jaw in a way that signified lip biting and shook her head hesitantly.</p>
<p>"I now gotta find a way to convince Big Blue we got some serious business on Nessus." he answered.</p>
<p>Mawar threw her head back and laughed.</p>
<p>"You idiot!" she giggled, shoving him playfully.</p>
<p>Cayde retaliated by tickling her sides and she squeaked, giving him an opportunity to get on top of her.</p>
<p>They both laughed and rolled around the makeshift bed, trying to have the upper hand on the other, only for them to eventually doze off in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to wring my only functioning braincell for that one. Also this is kind of a sequel to ch4, weewooh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Djib, any hostiles left?" Mawar asked, scanning the surrounding area through the scope of her sniper rifle.</p>
<p>The shiny blue Ghost pivoted, his shell spinning as his only eye carefully looked around for any remaining Vex.</p>
<p>"Nope! Seems like the area's clear!" he announced, before his shell twitched under the effect of surprise "Oh wait, got a transmission incoming. It's from Cayde."</p>
<p>She tilted her head and silently requested him to continue.</p>
<p>"Heyyy! How are you two doin'?" Cayde's cheerful voice greeted.<br/>"We're fine. Just got done with some pest control that Failsafe assigned to us." Djibril answered "We're going back to the Tower once we report back to Failsafe."<br/>"Ah, uh, actually, I got a lil' extra thing you need to do for me." Cayde added.<br/>"What is it? Failsafe should have informed us already about Vex activity surges." Mawar asked as she approached her Ghost.<br/>"Look, just get to the pinpointed location, I'll explain once you're there." Cayde answered, then disconnected.</p>
<p>Djibril blinked, then looked at his Guardian, who was just as perplexed.</p>
<p>"What's he planning now?"</p>
<p>Mawar shrugged, lost as well.</p>
<p>"He... seemed like he was in a rush, that's for sure." the Warlock answered.</p>
<p>She summoned her sparrow and followed the coordinates on her map.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>She found herself standing before a thick forest made out of large trees, like the ones she's seen at the Tangle, the map indicated that the location was deep into it.</p>
<p>"Where the hell are you leading me, Cayde?" Mawar muttered to herself as she readied her rifle.</p>
<p>Djibril looked around, intrigued.</p>
<p>"Stay low, buddy." Mawar advised, and he vanished.<br/>"Radars don't show anything, be careful though." he warned.</p>
<p>She proceeded with caution. Aiming down sights as she slowly stepped forward.</p>
<p>She stumbled upon a clearing, and in front of her, stood a rocky wall with an opening.</p>
<p>"It... should be here, I don't get it." she murmured.</p>
<p>Djibril reappeared near her, his shell scrunching up as if he were frowning.</p>
<p>The two jolted when they heard a branch snap right behind them. In the blink of an eye, Mawar swiftly turned around and pointed her weapon at the source of the sound, and both her and Djibril froze at the sight.</p>
<p>At the end of the rifle, stood Cayde, the barrel aimed at his face. He was staring at it, going slightly cross eyed, his eyebrows raised as far as the mechanics of his face would allow them to do so.</p>
<p>He looked at Mawar and nervously smiled, waving awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Howdy...?" he greeted.<br/>"Cayde?!" Mawar gasped as she lowered her weapon "I told you not to fucking scare me like that!" she hissed, shaken.<br/>"Hey, hey sorry Kitty, c'mere." he comforted her, pulling her in for a hug.<br/>"I could have shot your horn off, asshole." she scolded him, laying her head on his chest.</p>
<p>She perked up and parted from him, her optics wide with puzzlement under her helmet.</p>
<p>"Wait, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at the Tower!"<br/>"Ah, that," he answered with that usual tone that he was plotting something "managed to convince Big Z that I had some important mapping to do. Well it's- not really a lie, I did wanna fill some blank sheets."<br/>"Something tells me that's not gonna work for long." she sighed, rubbing the side of her helmet "So, what is it now? Some treasure hunting or..."</p>
<p>His eyebrows raised again as he leaned forward, tilting his head.</p>
<p>"Aw, thought you wanted a nice little trip to this fancy Vexy rock! You forgot?" he said with an exaggeratedly heartbroken tone, the teal metal plates of his face shifting into the Exo equivalent of a pout.</p>
<p>The two Guardians didn't even pay attention to Djibril's exasperated sigh, who rolled his only eye and disappeared again to give them privacy.</p>
<p>"Cayde, I don't recall... oh!" Mawar gasped, suddenly flushed, her gaze focused on the ground "Are you referring to..."</p>
<p>He nodded, his smile broadening.</p>
<p>He took her by the hand and headed towards the cave, and Mawar tagged along.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Before reaching the other end of the tunnel, Cayde stopped and turned to look at her.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes, and dontcha dare peek!"</p>
<p>She did as she was told and carefully watched her step, Cayde guided her, proceeding slowly. She could feel the light growing a little more intense through her eyelids as they progressed.</p>
<p>"Alright, you can look now." Cayde whispered, laying his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>She blinked, getting accustomed to the luminosity, and her jaw dropped.</p>
<p>They had arrived in a cave with an open ceiling, in the middle, was a large tree partially covering the opening, and nearby, a tiny spring with a waterfall.</p>
<p>Cayde pulled on her hand and gestured with a little movement of his head to follow him. He stopped near the tree and started unclipping his cloak, folding it with a lot of care.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Mawar asked as she watched him take off his upper armor, along with the protection on his legs and boots.<br/>"Oh, you know..." he could only answer with a wink, removing yet another layer of his clothing, now completely naked "I think this is the ideal spot for a little swim dontcha think?"</p>
<p>She didn't have time to answer when he leapt into the water with a cannonball dive. Mawar stepped back, raising her arms to shield herself from the splashes.</p>
<p>Cayde re-emerged, swimming back to the shore of the spring, his elbows resting on the red grass.</p>
<p>"You comin'?" he invited "Or... do you want to sit by and watch?" he purred, letting himself float on his back with his best attempt at looking like some graceful aquatic being.</p>
<p>Mawar burst out laughing, charmed by his usual silliness.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll join you then." she chuckled, starting to undo her robes.</p>
<p>She shuddered when she dipped her toes in the cold water, promptly backing off. She glanced at Cayde, unsure what to do. He chortled and reached out, getting a hold of her hand, gently pulling her towards him.</p>
<p>Mawar sucked in a sharp inhale as she dared to submerge herself up to mid-thigh, wincing and standing on her tiptoes, her arms avoiding to touch the water as she stiffened.</p>
<p>"Here." Cayde softly murmured, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a bit of his bodily warmth.</p>
<p>She relaxed at his touch, then flinched when he splashed a bit of water on her back.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I'm helping you get used to it." he reassured her, applying some water on her shoulders. It was such a tender gesture, she watched how he carefully rubbed her shivering body, slowly making her accustomed to the water.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and grinned, feeling his hands go down her back, underwater.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" she purred, repressing a moan when he started kneading at her behind.</p>
<p>She only received his rumbling chuckle as an answer, his hands still squeezing the soft synthetic muscle.</p>
<p>She stepped away from him, and without a warning, she splashed his face. Cayde froze and blinked, taken aback, wiping the water off his face. Mawar laughed at his reaction, then swam away.</p>
<p>"Catch me if you can!"<br/>"Oh you little-" Cayde jokingly threatened as he went after her.</p>
<p>Mawar had almost reached the other end of the spring. She looked back, stopping dead in her tracks, not seeing him.</p>
<p>She didn't expect Cayde to outswim her and re-emerge right behind her.</p>
<p>"Boo."</p>
<p>Mawar shrieked and fell back into the water, only for Cayde to pick her up and pull her back to the surface. She shook her head and spat the water that got in her mouth, and stared into his eyes with a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>"Sorry, you alright?" Cayde wheezed, clearly struggling not to bend himself in half from laughter.<br/>"Yeah, been through worse." she replied with a hint of sarcasm.<br/>"It's just- the noise you made!" he cackled, doing his best to suppress a loud snort, which he failed at.</p>
<p>Mawar stuck out her tongue at him, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Aw, would a hug make it better?" he cooed, opening his arms.</p>
<p>Mawar chuckled and accepted the gesture, snuggling against him with a content purr. She sighed as he kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>"Think I had enough swimming for now." she mumbled, petting his chest.</p>
<p>***<br/>"Wish I had brought something to sketch with." Cayde regretfully sighed, his gaze on the waterfall.</p>
<p>They were resting in the tree’s shadow, using their clothes to cover the soft moss under them. Cayde had his trousers folded into a makeshift pillow to lay his head on the tree roots comfortably, while Mawar rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his stomach, a leg over his waist.</p>
<p>They both remained quiet, not wanting to disturb the silence.</p>
<p>They were the only ones around here. Just the rustling of the leaves, the water flowing, the singing of the birds... and nothing else to accompany them.</p>
<p>Mawar watched the beacons of light that passed through the leaves, reflecting on Cayde. She sat up, following with her fingers a light dancing over his chest. Cayde observed her, keeping quiet, a faint smile on his metal lips. His hand laid over hers, stroking her knuckles. She stood still, then pulled away, straddling his lap as she cupped his face with both hands, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Cayde sighed, the orange lights in his mouth briefly flickering as he exhaled. His features softened as she delicately brushed her fingertips down his face, then down his neck. She felt his muscles relax to her touch. Mawar watched him; he had closed his eyes, lips slightly parted.</p>
<p>He let out a brief groan when she started to massage his chest, her small hands squeezing his pectorals.</p>
<p>"Is this what you'd think about me back then?" Cayde sleepily chuckled, his voice a little rough and deeper than usual.<br/>"Depends, I'd always change the scenarios a bit." she confessed.<br/>"Oooh, adventurous ain't y-AH!" he yelped, practically jolting awake when she brushed a certain spot on his pecs. He cleared his throat, flushed at the sight of Mawar giggling at him "I uh… kinda forgot it's sensitive here." he stammered.</p>
<p>Mawar grinned, giving him a mischievous look, before leaning in and licking him, earning another adorable squeak from the Hunter.</p>
<p>"Mawar- ah stars..." he groaned, pushing his chest against her as she carefully pinched him with her metal lips, swirling her tongue around the area.</p>
<p>"So much better than expected," she murmured, nuzzling between his pectorals, kissing the sensitive synthetic skin, Cayde shivering at the somewhat tickling sensation "would have been a real shame to have such a pretty chest and not be able to use my mouth on it." she sensually added, glancing up at him, her eyes glowing as if set ablaze. She met his intimidated, yet clearly aroused gaze, and she felt a delightful, tingling sensation between her legs. She gave his other pectoral the same treatment, making thrilled groans as Cayde writhed beneath her, his chest shaking with irregular breathing.</p>
<p>She shimmied down, Cayde keeping an eye on her, and he let out an airy whimper when she pressed her chest against his lower body, his semi erect length between her breasts.</p>
<p>She looked up at him once again, and was pleased by the sight: the lenses in his optics were dilated, his fingers gripping at the ground, and his chest heaving. She could sense the air around them growing hotter as their vents compensated for the overheating.</p>
<p>"You like that?" she purred with a coy smile, starting to rub her chest against him, tilting her head while she massaged his hips.</p>
<p>He nodded, his eyes half lidded from pleasure. She smiled with satisfaction, trailing kisses down his stomach, his abdominals fluttering with each contact.</p>
<p>Mawar went a little lower, pressing her face between his legs, she sensed yet another jolt from him when she covered his length with loving pecks.</p>
<p>Propped on his elbows, Cayde watched with palpable anticipation as she took him in her mouth. His head lolled back, another shuddering moan escaping his lips as one of his hands sought her free one, intertwining his fingers with hers.</p>
<p>Cayde always loved to have some specific kind of contact when getting intimate; lacing his fingers with hers, embracing her or even kissing her was something that he couldn’t go without when making love. It was his way to tell with gestures how meaningful these moments were to him. He was the romantic type after all.</p>
<p>She ran her tongue from the hilt to the tip, carefully pressing it between her lips, flicking her tongue at it. Cayde's grip on her hand tightened as he hissed, his back arching at the provoking contact.</p>
<p>"Mawar..." Cayde barely managed to utter, now placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it with slight urgence.</p>
<p>Mawar stopped and looked up; she met his blue eyes, brighter than usual, the orange light in his mouth lighting up like a raging fire every time he exhaled.</p>
<p>"Alright." she whispered, not without giving him one last kiss on the tip.</p>
<p>She sat on his lap again, squeaking with surprise when Cayde got a hold of her face, pressing his lips against her with a ferocious growl.</p>
<p>He parted away almost immediately, a hint of worry in his eyes, fearing he was too rough with her.</p>
<p>Mawar softly laughed, laying her index on his lips.</p>
<p>"You're holding back..." she whispered, leaning closer to him "Don't."</p>
<p>She saw, for a brief instant, a little flicker in his optics, and she knew what he had in mind.</p>
<p>Mawar laughed when Cayde pinned her down to the ground, his hands holding a firm grasp on her wrists, but not tight enough to hurt her. She grinned, both intimidated and excited as Cayde placed himself on top of her.</p>
<p>"Open your legs, Kitty." he ordered with a rumble, his voice even deeper than usual, fueling the passion burning inside her.</p>
<p>She obeyed, shuddering with excitement as his tip brushed against her wet folds.</p>
<p>He let go of her, his hands going under her shoulders as he brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his torso.</p>
<p>Mawar arched her back and cried out when he entered her, slowly filling her. She dug her fingertips in his back, shivering as the inebriating sensation gradually grew in intensity.</p>
<p>Cayde didn't hold back; he was practically pounding into her, growling with each trust. To think that a few moments he was being so vulnerable and all of a sudden he was going all out on her! She loved how full of surprises he was.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, her other senses seemed even more aware of the surroundings: the breeze of Nessus, the leaves rustling, the rumble of the waterfall, Cayde's cries of pleasure, his scent, his warmth, both around and inside her, her walls tightening and squeezing him, forcing yet another deep growl out of him...</p>
<p>She felt like she was in heaven right now, it was even better than how she had imagined it, back when she still had no idea whether he reciprocated her feelings or not.</p>
<p>She dared to open her eyes, and she shook and gasped when face to face with him; she could see the pride in his eyes, his teal faceplates shifting into a smile reflecting his possessiveness.</p>
<p>Mawar saw one of his hands move downwards, she made a loud squeak as soon as his thumb started circling on her clit.</p>
<p>"Aw Kitty," Cayde chuckled, amused by her attempts to cover her mouth "come on, you got such a cute voice." he whispered as he pulled her hands away, stroking her cheek "Ya shouldn't hold back either."</p>
<p>Mawar cried out as her back arched, Cayde sighing with endearment as he watched her.</p>
<p>He pressed his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her face lovingly.</p>
<p>"I love you." he breathed, his arms once more embracing her.</p>
<p>Mawar whimpered again, her white lights flickering irregularly.</p>
<p>"Cayde I-" she sobbed with a strangled voice, pawing at his chest, further clenching around him, Cayde repressing a snarl as he came, his pace hastening for a bit, just enough to bring her to her climax as well.</p>
<p>Cayde's kisses on her cheek were the last thing she could feel before she dozed off.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Wakey wakey you two." a female voice with a slight robotic static to it called.<br/>"It's really not that urgent." Djibril whispered.</p>
<p>Mawar opened her eyes with a groan, she spotted Djibril and Sundance conversing with each other.</p>
<p>"Oh! She's awake at least!" Sundance cheered.<br/>"How long have we... been sleeping?" Mawar sighed as she sat up, moving Cayde's arm away from her waist.<br/>"About half an hour, not a lot. But we didn't want you to sleep on important matters... no pun intended." Djibril said, his commentary accompanied by a snicker from Sundance.<br/>"Alright uh, we'll take it from here guys." she sighed, the two Ghosts dematerializing to leave their Guardians alone.</p>
<p>She glanced at Cayde who was still sleeping like a log. She gently shook him by the shoulder, only to get a snore as a response.</p>
<p>"...tellin' ya Andal, bet twenty glimmer I can make that jump..." he slurred, frowning in his sleep.</p>
<p>Mawar giggled, as much as she wanted to let him sleep, there were more pressing matters at hand.</p>
<p>"Cayde, get up." she whispered, shaking him again.</p>
<p>Cayde woke up with a loud snort and a jolt, his eyes darting left and right.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey it's me. Shhh." Mawar soothed him, making sure she was in his field of vision.</p>
<p>Cayde blinked, letting out a long exhale as his hand laid on hers.</p>
<p>"It's okay, we just slept for a bit." she whispered, stroking the top of his head.<br/>"Yeah, sorry for scarin' you there, baby." he groaned, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p>Mawar shook her head, kissing the tip of his horn. She stood up and offered him her hand, which he gladly took as she got him up on his feet.</p>
<p>"So what now?" he said as he bent over to pick up his clothes.<br/>"Well, I should report back to Failsafe, while you-" she said, smacking his exposed butt, making him yelp "get that ass of yours back to the Tower."<br/>"Hey! Don't do that!" he protested, massaging where she slapped him "That was kinda hot, though." he added with a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Mawar snickered as she buttoned her robes. She glanced at Cayde, who was putting on his outer chest armor.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his waist affectionately, nuzzling against his cloak, breathing him in; she could smell the usual mix of leather, herbs and a bit of lemon, along the other scents that have imprinted on his armor from his adventures throughout the solar system.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Cayde asked, his words laced with softness.</p>
<p>She nodded as she stepped away from him, petting his back.</p>
<p>He turned around, the glow of his optics warm, a little smile on his face. He leaned in, kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>"Stay safe, Shorty." he whispered.</p>
<p>She chuckled, laying her hands on his broad chest.</p>
<p>"You too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned out way more different and longer than I originally planned, hope you're in for a more sentimental vibe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe, I know you're worried about me, but I got lottsa work left for today." Cayde sighed, his weary optics on a datapad, reading a report from his Scouts without trying to doze off.</p>
<p>His words were met by a slightly annoyed, yet adorable growl from Mawar, who was clinging to his arm, her chin against his shoulder, staring at him insistently.</p>
<p>"You can't even stand right because you're too tired." she reproached, squeezing his arm a little tighter.<br/>"This ol' Exo can handle some extra paperwork, I'll be fi-" he replied, only for him to lose balance and quickly get a hold of the metal beam near him.<br/>"Cayde." she asserted, her tone was obviously worried, stern even.</p>
<p>The Hunter glanced at her, hesitant.</p>
<p>"Let's go home, please?" Mawar requested, tugging on his sleeve.</p>
<p>He set down the datapad on his desk and pet her head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right Shorty, I need a break." he murmured.</p>
<p>Mawar's plates moved to form a smile, and she stood on her tiptoes, leaving a peck on his chin.</p>
<p>***<br/>Back in their apartment, changed in civilian clothing, Cayde let himself drop on the couch, exhausted. Mawar asked him to wait while she prepared something upstairs.</p>
<p>She took a quick shower, washing off her own weariness from her sore body. Once done, she filled the bathtub with warm water, dipping her hand in it to check the temperature.</p>
<p>When she came back downstairs, she found Cayde already asleep on the couch, limbs sprawled, his jaw hung open as he snored. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at the sight.</p>
<p>She gently shook him by the shoulder, making him jolt awake with a snort. He blinked a few times, a little perplexed to find his wife now in her underwear and a towel around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Come here." she softly invited him as she pulled on his arms to make him stand up "I got what you need."</p>
<p>She led him to the bathroom upstairs, then helped him get undressed, putting his clothes in the laundry bag.</p>
<p>Cayde made a delighted sigh as he submerged himself in the warm water. The teal plates of his face relaxed, making him look like he was deflated. It was somewhat comical to see, and Mawar smiled seeing his face.</p>
<p>"You had a long day, hm?" Mawar cooed, sitting near the bathtub, petting his head in the most delicate way, as if she were afraid to break him.</p>
<p>Cayde leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as he made a content noise.</p>
<p>"You tell me..." he chuckled, his voice somewhat hoarse from exhaustion.</p>
<p>Mawar stood up, much to Cayde's disapproval, who let out a groan as he rested his chin on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes wide like a puppy begging for attention. She chuckled, endeared by her husband's little pout, and kissed him on the tip of his horn.</p>
<p>"I'll be preparing something, don't worry." she giggled with a wink "Oh and, don't get dressed." she added before closing the door.</p>
<p>Once she was back in their bedroom, she lit up a few candles, along with a lavender scented incense stick. She debated whether to put some relaxing music or not, worrying it would be a little too much.</p>
<p>She huffed and shook her head. Screw it, Cayde needed to be a little spoiled today.</p>
<p>She made sure to check if she didn't forget anything. Satisfied, she laid down on the bed and picked up a book to read while waiting for Cayde to finish his bath.</p>
<p>Ten minutes had passed when the door opened, and Cayde walked in, not a single layer of clothing on. His eyebrows raised slightly as he looked around.</p>
<p>"Oh boy, whatcha got in stock there?" he commented with a grin.</p>
<p>Mawar smiled and tapped on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Lie down on your stomach." she requested.</p>
<p>Once Cayde made himself comfortable, Mawar grabbed a bottle that was on her nightstand. She poured a bit of its oily content on her palms, and started to gently massage the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Ah! That... that feels really good." Cayde, at first a little surprised, sighed with delight, his eyes closing, his vocal module making a sound akin to a little growl "Is that the lotion you use?"<br/>"Yup." Mawar answered, now rubbing his stiff shoulders.<br/>"I figured. It's got that really nice almond scent." he added.</p>
<p>Her hands traveled down his back, making sure not to neglect a single inch.</p>
<p>"Well, you can borrow it if you like it so much." she chuckled before leaving a kiss on the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>Cayde made a satisfied groan, then let out a shaky exhale at the touch. His body tensed up slightly when her hands settled on his behind.</p>
<p>"Hey now, don't get too friendly there." he jokingly complained.</p>
<p>Mawar smacked him, making him jolt and yelp.</p>
<p>"You want your ass to be all dry and cracked? Because that's what's gonna happen if you don't let me put some nice lotion on it." she purred, squeezing it.</p>
<p>Cayde muffled his laughter with the pillow and relaxed again.</p>
<p>"Well, it's only fair for you to grab it," Cayde commented, his eyes half lidded "I do grab yours a lot after all."<br/>"And in this case it's necessary." she responded.<br/>"Hey!" he protested, glancing from behind his shoulder "It IS necessary!"</p>
<p>Mawar cocked her head to the side, her optics glowing with intrigue.</p>
<p>"For?" she inquired.<br/>"Stress relief."</p>
<p>Mawar paused, her palms laying flat on his lower back.</p>
<p>"Are you saying my butt is basically a stress ball?"</p>
<p>Cayde responded with a wheeze that ended with a poorly controlled snort, his entire body shaking with repressed laughter. Mawar soon joined in, laying on top of him and wrapping her arms around him, hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>When they calmed down, she kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"You're so stupid." Mawar whispered, audible endearment in her voice.<br/>"Isn't that why you married me?" Cayde teased.</p>
<p>She sat back up and chuckled.</p>
<p>"There's plenty of reasons. Now turn around."</p>
<p>Once done, Mawar sat on his lap, pouring more lotion on her hands, then proceeding to apply it on his neck.</p>
<p>"Got a question." Cayde spoke.<br/>"Shoot." Mawar replied, now lifting up his right arm to massage it.<br/>"Well, earlier today I was talkin' to Ikora, and, how do I say it? She said something about how I've gotten less... wild since I settled with you, and I wanted to ask... do you think that's the case?"<br/>"Is that so?" she answered, perplexed "You're still the wild, cocky, maybe somewhat irritating jokester of a Hunter Vanguard I fell for, who also has a very soft and compassionate side deep down." the Warlock listed, her hands now rubbing his left shoulder.</p>
<p>Cayde huffed and nodded.</p>
<p>"But... maybe to some extent she's right. After all, it might be more noticeable to her since you two have known each other for much longer." Mawar continued, fondling his left bicep.</p>
<p>She noticed Cayde's inquiring glance and she continued:</p>
<p>"You've definitely loosened that shell around you a bit, allowed yourself to be a little more open around those who care about you. So I assume Ikora meant that you appear to control your emotions better."</p>
<p>Her hands took a hold of his, squeezing it fondly. She spent a little moment looking at their engagement rings, the light of the candles reflecting on them. Her attention was drawn to a sniffle coming from her husband.</p>
<p>"Something got into my eye." he croaked.<br/>"You're a terrible liar..." she gently reproached him.<br/>"Man, you know me too well now, dontcha?" Cayde chuckled, his voice somewhat raspy.</p>
<p>She smiled and leaned in, leaving a kiss below his horn. She then placed her hands on his chest, carefully rubbing it.</p>
<p>"It's funny." Cayde quietly spoke.<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"Hundreds of years wearing that shell. Then one day, that one Warlock who got my sorry ass out of that teleportation loop pierced it in a few months or so."<br/>"I don't think I did that much..." Mawar confessed with a hushed tone.</p>
<p>Cayde weakly laughed again, his hand petting hers.</p>
<p>"You did, remember that one night? Back at the farm?"<br/>"When you..." Mawar started with hesitation "...you were talking about Andal and you started crying?"<br/>"Yeah." he sighed "You didn't leave me be, you stayed with me and held me till I passed out. I wasn't instantly head over heels for you, of course. But... that's how it all started."<br/>"I... I thought it was the right thing to do. It would have been heartless to ditch you when you were so..."</p>
<p>Her hands slid down his abdomen. It was so soft, so warm, radiating with life despite the artificial nature of his body.</p>
<p>"...Vulnerable." she concluded.</p>
<p>Her eyes met his, glowing brighter than usual.</p>
<p>"I can't come up with better words to describe it but..." she exhaled, now moving to his right thigh "I... felt like I had to take care of you. I wanted to be a shoulder you could cry on, to make you feel safe."</p>
<p>She heard Cayde suck in a sharp breath, shuddering at her words. As she worked on his other leg, she noticed brief, irregular jerking in his chest, unmistakably a hiccup.</p>
<p>"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, on the verge of tears.<br/>"Shhh, it's okay." she softly cooed, cupping his face with both hands, her lips meeting his with a faint metallic 'ding'.</p>
<p>Cayde quietly moaned in her mouth as he embraced her, as if he were afraid to lose her. He let out a strangled gasp when her hand went between his legs, carefully cupping and fondling his heat. His eyes fluttered closed, his head dropping on the pillow as breathy moans flew past his lips, orange lights flickered erratically in his mouth.</p>
<p>She began to stroke him, while she pet the top of his head with her other hand.</p>
<p>"Mawar..." he sobbed.<br/>"Hush, just relax." she murmured, caressing his cheek "Let me take care of you."</p>
<p>She moved down, spreading his legs as she nuzzled his intimacy, the tip of her tongue already running along the underside.</p>
<p>She took a hold of his length, and glanced at him before proceeding. She met his anticipating gaze, bright and warm. Looking a little deeper, she could almost discern in his eyes that he was so grateful to be with her.</p>
<p>She took him in her mouth, going all the way down to the hilt. She looked up at him once more, her plates shifting into a mischievous little smile. Cayde cussed under his breath as his head flopped back onto the pillow again, his hands now on the back of her head and neck, idly petting her.</p>
<p>Mawar closed her eyes, focusing only on him. It was perhaps silly to think about it while she was giving him head, but she was glad she could do something for him. Not in the sexual sense of course, but rather that she could be someone he could trust, who could bring him comfort when he needed it.</p>
<p>She heard a shuddering sigh coming from him, and she realized he was getting close. She pulled back, swirling her tongue around the tip while she stroked him. Cayde hissed and arched his back, starting to buck his hips clumsily, his legs shaky from the pleasure he was experiencing.</p>
<p>She sensed his fingertips dig into her skin, the gesture accompanied by a strangled growl. She stopped, concerned, and before she could even ask if he was alright, Cayde sat up and his arms went around her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. For a split second, she was breathless, but soon melted into his embrace.</p>
<p>Amidst some kisses, tender touches and loving whispers, everything else was a blur, and Mawar found herself flipped on the stomach, her underwear gone, probably thrown in some corner by Cayde. She was still disoriented by the sudden change of position, not expecting Cayde to become so needy.</p>
<p>Either way, she wasn’t complaining, he had a long day, and she was willing to give him anything to make him feel better.</p>
<p>She moaned feeling Cayde's body press against hers, his hands pinning her wrists down to the mattress.</p>
<p>"I love you..." Cayde breathed, nuzzling his face against her neck "I love you." he repeated over and over again, his voice growing more shaky.</p>
<p>Mawar looked over her shoulder; where she was expecting eyes burning with unquenchable desire, she was instead met with faintly flickering optics, along with a slightly trembling jaw. She was struck to see how her words touched him.</p>
<p>She gasped when she felt his length brush against her slit, getting her wet at the contact. She sighed and laid her head down, spreading her legs a little more, preparing herself for him.</p>
<p>She cried out as Cayde entered her, slowly, growling the entire time.</p>
<p>"Don't hold back, please." Mawar murmured, ecstatic.</p>
<p>Cayde let go of her wrists, now placing his hands on her hips. Mawar grasped at the sheets and whimpered when he slammed into her. Oh he really wasn't holding back anymore! He was just getting started and he was already crying out her name.</p>
<p>Cayde could be so loud sometimes, and she adored it. She always loved his voice, and she loved it even more when he'd let her know how good she made him feel just by the sound of it.</p>
<p>Mawar whimpered as she tightened herself around him, nearing her climax, bringing Cayde to his as well as he came with a stifled sob, stilling as he caught his breath, his grip on her hips loosening.</p>
<p>When he pulled out, she flipped on her back, and was left perplexed to see him looking at her absently.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she quietly asked him.</p>
<p>Cayde hiccupped, hiding his face in his palm.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey... come here." Mawar gently reassured him as she took him by the arm. He let himself be guided, welcoming her embrace as he quietly cried.</p>
<p>***<br/>Settled between her legs, his head comfortably resting on her belly, Cayde lazily followed with his index the luminous circle on her hip.</p>
<p>"Hope I didn't scare you. Sorry about that." he murmured with a rough voice.<br/>"Don't be. You had a long day, you needed some release." Mawar replied, petting his head.</p>
<p>He sighed, seemingly weary.</p>
<p>"I know, it's... it's just..." he stammered, then groaned in frustration when he couldn't find the words.<br/>"You're trying to tell me that what just happened was not planned?" she guessed.<br/>"Took the words right out of my mouth." he weakly chuckled.<br/>"It's alright, I wasn't expecting that talk either... but I'm really glad we talked too, you get what I mean?"</p>
<p>Cayde sniffled again and nodded as he let out a shaky exhale.</p>
<p>"You feeling better by the way?"<br/>"Yeah..." he answered, weary "Feelin' a little beat from bawling my eyes out, but that's about it."</p>
<p>They stayed silent for a moment, simply enjoying each other's contact. Mawar glanced at the incense stick, it was done burning.</p>
<p>"Hey, I don't really feel like making dinner tonight. How about some takeaway ramen?" she suggested.</p>
<p>She snorted seeing Cayde raise his head at the word, his eyes brighter than ever.</p>
<p>"Well you seem happy!"<br/>"There isn't a single day where I don't want a nice bowl of ramen!" he giddily spoke.<br/>"Well, get off of me then!" she chuckled as she pushed him away carefully "I don't want to greet the delivery person naked."<br/>"Oooh you better! Or else I'd get jealous!"</p>
<p>Mawar burst out laughing, poking him in the side.</p>
<p>"You idiot!" she exclaimed with endearment.</p>
<p>She was happy to see him get back to his usual cheery self.</p>
<p>While Cayde went to get dressed, she grabbed her datapad to check out the options.</p>
<p>"The usual one?" she asked.<br/>"Yup!" Cayde answered from the other side of the room, his voice a little muffled from having his head covered by the shirt he was putting on. He was struggling to get his horn unstuck.</p>
<p>As she made her own choice, Cayde stepped closer to her.</p>
<p>"By the way uh, I brought this back." he said with slight timidity.</p>
<p>Upon seeing he was holding her underwear he had tossed earlier, she was somehow sent into yet another short laughing fit.</p>
<p>Once she had put on her leggings and hoodie, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, along with metal lips kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>"Hey..." Cayde whispered with a lot of fondness "I just wanted to say thanks."</p>
<p>Mawar closed her eyes and chuckled, rubbing his arms.</p>
<p>"It's okay, just know that I'm here for you."</p>
<p>She heard him suck in a breath, his arms squeezing her a little harder.</p>
<p>"Think I cried enough for today..." he murmured.</p>
<p>She turned around and petted his chest, giving him a tender smile. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>"Wanna watch a movie while we eat? You get to pick."<br/>"Hmh." he approved, leaning in to bump his forehead against hers, his eyes closing at the touch.</p>
<p>The stood embraced for a long time, slowly swaying from side to side to the rhythm of the slow paced music.</p>
<p>Their tender moment was then interrupted by the sound of the doorbell downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternate title: I want that Twink Obliterated.<br/>Old drabble I decided to touch up a bit. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You remember the safeword, right?" Mawar asked softly.</p>
<p>Before her sat Cayde, on his knees, completely naked, blindfolded, leashed and with his hands tied, resting on his lap.</p>
<p>"Jellybeans." Cayde replied without hesitation.</p>
<p>She chuckled and pet his head.</p>
<p>"Yup, that's the one. Just say it when you want to stop, okay?" She told him, getting a nod from him.</p>
<p>She sat on the bed, firmly grasping at the leash.</p>
<p>"Ready?" she asked.</p>
<p>Another nod.</p>
<p>She recalled a few days prior when the topic came up. It was Cayde who suggested it. She smiled seeing how awkward and shy he was trying to tell her what he had in mind, it was simply so endearing. When Mawar asked him why he wanted it, he shrugged and replied it was curiosity.</p>
<p>Mawar blinked the thoughts away and yanked the leash, hard, making Cayde gasp in surprise as he tumbled forward, his head now between her open legs.</p>
<p>"Now, love..." she purred, moving her lower body, as to press her wet lips to his, making him shudder "eat your heart out."</p>
<p>Silently, Cayde adjusted his position to be a little more comfortable, nuzzling against her slit, before he started to run his tongue on it.</p>
<p>Mawar threw her head back and moaned loudly, to let him know how good he made her feel. Her free hand clawed at the sheets, while the other pulled harder on the leash.</p>
<p>"That's it... right here!" she panted "you're doing so well." she encouraged him.</p>
<p>Cayde moaned, his voice rumbling throughout her, sending her a pleasant shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>She gently tugged on the leash to make him stop.</p>
<p>She looked at him lovingly, they had just begun and he was such an adorable panting and shivering mess right now.</p>
<p>"Stand up." she ordered.</p>
<p>He did as he was told and the Warlock grinned, glancing down at his anatomy.</p>
<p>"My, my... already hard? Just by eating me out?" she remarked with a sweet tone "Aren't you naughty, love." she said as she lightly traced a line on the underside of his erection, earning a muffled whimper from him.</p>
<p>"Naughty little Hunter." she repeated, pulling him in so his face was barely a few inches away from hers "you need some correcting." she added by lightly spanking his ass.</p>
<p>Cayde yelped and jolted, his startled reaction earning him a chuckle from his wife.</p>
<p>"You okay?" she whispered.<br/>"I'm, good, you just caught me off guard." Cayde replied.</p>
<p>She kissed him on the cheek before resuming the game.</p>
<p>"Alright, get on the bed." she continued.</p>
<p>Cayde carefully set a knee on the mattress, while Mawar guided him so he didn't accidentally trip.</p>
<p>She gently pushed him back, his fall ending with the soft rustling sound of the pillows and sheets. Mawar smirked as she observed her husband, completely at her mercy. He looked so adorable, so vulnerable.</p>
<p>She leaned in to sensually whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>"Ready for your lesson?" she purred as she ran the tip of her index between his pectorals.<br/>"Y-yes." Cayde stammered.</p>
<p>She yanked on the leash yet again.</p>
<p>"Call me Ma'am."<br/>"Yes Ma'am."<br/>"Good boy." she whispered again, licking the audial disk that made up his ear, making him groan and squirm.</p>
<p>She started to tenderly nip at his neck, moving lower and lower. She grinned feeling Cayde reacting favorably to her teasing, with moans and helpless squirming.</p>
<p>"Be patient, you'll be rewarded." she murmured, now kissing his chest. The Hunter cried out and arched his back when her lips and tongue teased a certain spot on his pectorals.</p>
<p>She kissed down his abdomen, smiling as his muscles would harden at each kiss, stroking his sides affectionately.</p>
<p>"You're doing great, keep at it and it will be worth it." she told him, sensing his impatience.<br/>"Mawar-ah!" Cayde gasped as the leash was once more pulled "Ma'am..."<br/>"Yes?" Mawar playfully asked him, pressing her bare breasts against his chest, rubbing her body against his in a provocative way.<br/>"Please... I can't wait." he begged.<br/>"Shhh." she shushed him, laying her finger on his lips "I said be patient. We'll get there soon. Okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded and gulped, then let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, then parted to resume her teasing.</p>
<p>She kissed his inner thigh, going lower until she reached the crux of it.</p>
<p>"Stars..." Cayde groaned, blissed out.</p>
<p>He gasped when small fingers delicately started stroking his erection, followed by metal lips showering it with kisses.</p>
<p>Cayde moaned and started bucking his hips, rubbing himself against her face. Mawar giggled at his desperate reaction, and flicked her tongue at the tip, tasting his familiar wetness.</p>
<p>"Oh no, not now sweetheart." she quietly laughed, seeing he was already dripping "we're about to start."</p>
<p>She caressed his stomach to soothe him as she sat up.</p>
<p>She grabbed an object, long and smooth, and placed it next to his ear.</p>
<p>"Can you guess what I have?" she asked before setting a switch on a remote, said object starting to vibrate, emitting a low hum.</p>
<p>Cayde's face plates shifted into a grin and he laughed.</p>
<p>"Yup, I know what I'm getting into." he chuckled as he spread his legs.</p>
<p>Mawar smiled at his enthusiasm, she remembers when they've done it the first time a while back. She was a little wary of accidentally hurting him, but she was pleasantly surprised to discover he was really into it.</p>
<p>She lubed up the vibrator, coating it in a thick layer, before pressing its tip against his entrance.</p>
<p>"I need you to relax now." she said, rubbing his lower abdomen.</p>
<p>Cayde took a deep breath and evacuated all the tension he had left. His body stiffened again and he grunted  and sucked in a sharp breath when she started inserting it.</p>
<p>She'd pause every few moments, allowing him to adjust to the shape. Once it was in, she turned it on to the lowest setting.</p>
<p>"Oooh fuck..." Cayde groaned, his chest rising and falling irregularly.</p>
<p>The small Exo straddled his lap, hands tenderly cupping his face. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his horn in the most delicate way, while she gradually increased the settings of the vibe with the remote.</p>
<p>"Is this comfortable?" she asked as she reached the highest level.</p>
<p>She received a stifled cry and a nod as a response, orange lights flickering past the lips of her beloved.</p>
<p>She took hold of his length, positioning herself above it, then slowly took him in. The two Exos cried out in unison as she sank onto him.</p>
<p>Mawar closed her eyes and shuddered with delight, her hands petting Cayde's chest. She let a moment pass, just enjoying the sensation of him inside her, his warmth seeping in her.</p>
<p>"Cayde..." she sighed, pressing her forehead against his.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight as she started to move her lower body, tightening around him, making him hiss and groan.</p>
<p>Mawar groaned, elated, leaving a kiss on his temple "Cayde, I love you."</p>
<p>She took his arms, which were above his head, and snuck between them, to make it so Cayde was embracing her. He immediately tightened his hug around her, wanting to feel her.</p>
<p>"I love you." she repeated, kissing the tip of his horn "I love you so much."</p>
<p>She leaned forward, so her chest was above his head, and hugged him tight against her, she shuddered at the sensation of his warm breath on her bosom. She watched with endearment as he felt her with his lips, trying to find the right spot.</p>
<p>"Here." she chuckled as she took hold of his head, cradling it by placing a hand behind it, and pressed her left breast to his lips.</p>
<p>Mawar whimpered and writhed as her husband teased her with his lips and tongue, while he desperately thrusted his hips upwards, making her bounce slightly. </p>
<p>She absently petted his head, blissed out, she cried his name, scratched at his back and neck, murmuring encouraging words, until she eventually closed her eyes as the build-up of her orgasm was about to reach its pinnacle.</p>
<p>"I'm so close... oh Cayde!" the Warlock sobbed, her fingers digging into his synthetic skin.<br/>"I love you..." the Hunter could only reply with a strangled voice. He lowly growled as he came, pressing his face against her bosom, muffling his voice as a result.</p>
<p>They both cried out, lovingly embraced, their bodies tensing up together.</p>
<p>Mawar blinked away the stars in her eyes and promptly reached out to the remote, immediately turning off the vibrator.</p>
<p>She laid on top of him for a moment, catching her breath with him.</p>
<p>"Alright," she panted, pulling herself away from his arms "gonna remove the vibe now."<br/>"Uh, yeah..." Cayde groaned with a raspy voice as he relaxed.</p>
<p>Once done, she untied his hands, massaging his wrists a bit, then removed the blindfold.</p>
<p>Cayde grunted and blinked, adjusting to the already dim lights of the room.</p>
<p>"Hey baby, you doing okay?" Mawar whispered softly, stroking his cheek.<br/>"Fucking amazing." Cayde laughed, pulling her in for a hug "Never felt this great before."</p>
<p>Mawar chuckled and kissed his collarbone.</p>
<p>"Need to get some shuteye for five minutes though. Last time I was this worn out was… actually I don't remember." Cayde sighed as he closed his eyes.<br/>"That's alright, take all the time you need." Mawar murmured, rubbing his chest.</p>
<p>They laid together silently. Mawar would stroke his back, while she listened to his relaxed breathing.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you liked it, couldn't help but be a little scared." she admitted.</p>
<p>Cayde, who was half asleep, raised one eyebrow as he glanced down at her.</p>
<p>"Hey c'mon, I woulda used the safeword if I wanted to stop." he told her.<br/>"I know, but still..." she murmured, tracing a circle on his shoulder.<br/>"Too afraid of hurting me?"</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I trust you enough to know you wouldn't," he chuckled as he caressed her back "you can go wild with me." he added with a wink.</p>
<p>Mawar smiled, then sat back up.</p>
<p>"So," she started, unclipping the collar "what do you want to do now?"</p>
<p>Cayde shrugged and huffed.</p>
<p>"Maybe take a nice shower," he said before sitting up with a groan "and watch a movie."<br/>"Let me guess, with a hot cup of chocolate with some marshmallows?" she suggested.</p>
<p>His optics burned even brighter with excitement and he rubbed his hands together with a goofy little grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Oooh you know me so well!" he exclaimed, giddy.</p>
<p>He hopped off the bed and reached his hand out to her. Mawar was amused by how quickly he recovered.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Mawar chuckled as she took his hand “and of course, you get to pick the movie you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wedding night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was hit by some inspiration then squeezed my lil brain like a wet towel, was kinda tought getting some things, but here ya go. Thanks Kaidashade for giving me some suggestions for this drabble lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cayde we just got home!" Mawar giggled, then squeaked with surprise when he started nibbling at her neck.</p>
<p>The Hunter replied with a growl rumbling from deep within him, pressing his lower body harder against hers, his fingers kneading her rear avidly. The Warlock moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He let out a shuddering sigh, then backed away to look at her, a love drunk expression on his face.</p>
<p>It was rare for Cayde to suddenly get so needy, and this was because of a specific reason: starting today, they have begun their life as a married couple. He was so emotional during the ceremony, and even broke down crying at some point. Now that they were alone again, they could be intimate to their heart's content.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, don't you wanna continue somewhere more comfortable?" Mawar purred, running her thumb on his lips.</p>
<p>Cayde slightly parted them open, allowing her to slip the tip into his mouth. She shivered feeling the touch of his synthetic tongue on her finger, along with an adorable purr from her husband.</p>
<p>"You might be right." he murmured as he let her go, carefully putting her down.</p>
<p>He took her by the hand, and together they hurried upstairs.</p>
<p>Cayde laughed as he was pushed back onto the bed, and Mawar straddled him, each hand placed beside his head. He grinned and raised his hands up, cupping her breasts, fondling them through the delicate fabric of her shirt.</p>
<p>"You're not wearing a bra." he noted, barely concealing the arousal in his voice.<br/>"Never have since I first got up this morning." she chuckled, coyly tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p>She moaned when he brushed the center with his thumbs, and she promptly grasped at his wrists, pulling his hands away from her chest.</p>
<p>"Before we start... wait here." she whispered, seductively running her fingertips from his chest, down to his lower abdomen.</p>
<p>She stepped off the bed, backing away with a playful wave as she retreated in the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Woah, got some emergency?" Cayde asked with a comical tone.</p>
<p>Mawar burst out laughing, bending over.</p>
<p>"Keep these kinda jokes for another day!" she cackled, before closing the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mawar sighed to evacuate the tension. She quickly took off her clothes, and once she was completely naked, she rummaged through the shelf to retrieve something she had hidden in the back. She unfolded the lacey, ribbon-like object, revealing a body cage.</p>
<p>"Now, how do I put this fucking thing on again?" she grumbled under her breath. She was starting to regret buying it.</p>
<p>Mawar only appreciated lingerie on other people, not herself. She found it a real pain in the ass to put on, and after tearing a set or two apart, she had given up on the idea. But she'd wanted to surprise Cayde for their wedding day.</p>
<p>She shook her head and huffed: no she will do it. She had to.</p>
<p>After getting entangled a few times and nearly tripping a couple more, she had finally managed to put on the wretched outfit.</p>
<p>She stared at herself in the mirror. Come to think of it... she found herself looking good. The hot pink ribbons stood out against her greyish synthetic skin, along with the lovely red floral designs embroidered here and there.</p>
<p>She sighed again and shook herself, she couldn't help but feel nervous.</p>
<p>Mawar slowly opened the door, and as soon as she made her entrance, she froze and her eyes widened seeing Cayde, who was just as surprised.</p>
<p>She didn't expect to find him changed into a rather expensive looking lingerie set, the bright, lacey red silk contrasting wonderfully with his teal plating.</p>
<p>Mawar placed a hand over her mouth, and was no longer able to hold back her laughter. Cayde soon joined in, to the point he had to lay down on his back. It went on for a solid minute, until they stopped to catch their breath.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you had the same idea." Mawar snorted, trying to get her composure.<br/>"Here I thought I'd be the pretty one tonight." he giggled.</p>
<p>Mawar stepped closer, sitting next to him. She ran her eyes on him, not daring to touch.</p>
<p>"I never thought you'd actually wear that." she breathed.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, propping himself on his elbows.</p>
<p>"Thought ya said ya enjoyed that kinda biz." he said, a little perplexed.</p>
<p>She chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>"I did, it's just... you didn't really strike me as the kind of person to try that." she confessed.<br/>"You're telling that to a man who's been single since he was first risen. Y'think I wouldn't have that in mind after reading hundreds of sappy novels?"</p>
<p>Mawar opened her mouth, her hands nervously balling into fists on her lap.</p>
<p>"Hey relax, I'm not upset!" he laughed, then grabbed her by the shoulder to pull her in for a hug "Now," he purred, his voice growing deeper "shall we continue?"</p>
<p>She smiled and threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips against his. Cayde's hands went for her behind once again, his fingers sliding under the elastic pink ribbons. Mawar arched her back, making an elated noise as her husband started fondling her. She deepened the kiss, grinding against his groin, and shivered feeling the growing heat between his legs. She made a surprised gasp, and grinned upon feeling something hard poke her inner thigh. He wasn't holding back anymore.</p>
<p>He sighed and held her by the waist, carefully flipping her over, switching positions.</p>
<p>He parted from the kiss and looked at her with half lidded eyes, his teal plates moving back into a smile. He watched as Mawar ran her small hands over his broad chest, taking her time to appreciate the texture of his bra.</p>
<p>"I don't want to take this off, you look so good..." she gasped in awe.</p>
<p>The Hunter softly laughed, leaning in closer to her.</p>
<p>"So, you wouldn't open a gift because the wrapping is too pretty?" he cooed, guiding her hands to his back, where the clip of the bra was "Handle me all you want, Kitten." he sensually whispered.</p>
<p>He laid his lips on hers again, and Mawar closed her eyes, unclipping the lacey undergarment, promptly squeezing his well defined chest after sliding her fingers under the silk.</p>
<p>Cayde took off the bra by wiggling his shoulders. He made it spin on his index, then tossed it Light knew where, eliciting a laugh from the Warlock. He then shuffled downwards, burying his face in her bosom, his metal lips already starting to delicately pinch her breasts. A high pitched whimper escaped her as she squirmed under him, the weight of his body keeping her still. She thrashed her head from side to side, panting his name as he went lower and lower, not leaving a single inch of her body without a kiss.</p>
<p>She propped herself on elbows and saw Cayde nuzzling between her legs. She watched with anticipation as he carefully held the ribbon covering her slit between his lips, like how someone would do with their teeth, and tugged it to the side with a growl. He brushed his thumbs on the delicate synthetic skin, carefully spreading her open.</p>
<p>"Oh don't tease me, please..." she groaned, dropping back onto the bed.<br/>"Aww, but it's so fun to watch you get all needy!" he spoke with a mellow tone, kissing her inner thigh.<br/>"Cayde please..." she implored.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Cayde wrapped his arms around her waist, and she yelped as he lifted her lower body up. She looked up, and saw Cayde was resting his chin between her legs, a mischievous look on his face. She immediately picked up on his intentions and placed her legs over his shoulders, while she wrapped her arms around his legs.</p>
<p>Mawar threw her head back and a tremor traveled throughout her as Cayde slowly ran his tongue between her folds, while he rubbed her clit with a circular motion of his finger. She hissed at each caress, clawing at his legs.</p>
<p>"Careful Kitten, you don't wanna tear my stockings apart." he purred, giving her yet another lick, making her mewl.</p>
<p>He pressed his face harder against her, savoring her warmth, chuckling with satisfaction as she sobbed his name, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She came with a loud cry, her back arching as she rode the wave of pleasure. Her optics were shut tight, her jaw hung open as she gasped for air.</p>
<p>Her muscles relaxed as Cayde carefully put her back down, his hands lovingly stroking her thighs. She opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision, and she saw Cayde sitting on her lap, watching her, his optics glowing warmly. Her gaze traveled further down, and her plates displayed a greedy smile seeing how hard he was, the tip of his shaft poking from the waistband, throbbing as a few droplets of lube dripped.</p>
<p>She beckoned him to come closer by curling her finger inwards, and he complied, laying once more on top of her, his lips seeking hers.</p>
<p>Mawar breathed a hushed moan as she felt his hard heat against her stomach. He was getting impatient, she could tell, judging by how rough his kisses were. He abruptly parted and gasped when a hand cupped his groin, fondling it. He sighed and his head lolled to the side.</p>
<p>"How the tables have turned..." Mawar purred, earning a needy whine from her husband.</p>
<p>She pushed him to the side, so he'd be on his back. Cayde watched with excitement as Mawar tugged at the waistband. She glanced at him, and saw his dilated pupils, the tip of his tongue was sticking out, and his chest now completely immobile.</p>
<p>She slid the panties to the side and his erection sprang free. Cayde exhaled, his fingers gripping at the sheets as Mawar resumed the massage. He groaned and dropped on the mattress, his legs tensing up as she caressed and squeezed him.</p>
<p>Mawar watched his reactions, she would never tire of seeing him like this. These moments were so genuine, so precious, and she had never felt so privileged to be able to see Cayde in his most vulnerable state, completely displaying his trust.</p>
<p>And she wanted to be worthy of it.</p>
<p>She was pulled out of her thoughts when Cayde gasped with surprise when her fingers had brushed against his entrance.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I wasn't careful!" she promptly apologized, withdrawing her hand.<br/>"Wh-what? No, it's alright!" he stammered, waving his hand to accompany his words "I actually..." he began, only for his voice to die with a flustered tone, his eyes drifting to the side.</p>
<p>He didn't need to say any more words, she knew what he wanted. She patted his knee and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Just a sec." she whispered before digging through a drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube.</p>
<p>She coated her fingers with a generous amount, then laid her hand between his legs. She bumped her forehead against his, then softly kissed him as she inserted the middle finger inside. Cayde gasped, his body jerking at the sensation. He gradually relaxed with a lengthy exhale, his eyes fluttering closed as he laid his head on the pillow.</p>
<p>"Okay?" Mawar softly asked him, seeking his spot.<br/>"Y-yeah... fuck, this is great." he groaned, breathless as she started to massage his spot "Right there..."</p>
<p>Mawar smiled, cupping his face with her free hand. Cayde responded with a purr as he nuzzled into her palm, and she swore she felt herself melt at the sight.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful, you know?" Mawar uttered with an airy inflection, her fingers stroking the mohawk-like ridge on top of his head.</p>
<p>Cayde softly cried, his voice laced with faint static as he bucked his hips, begging her not to stop. She slightly increased her rhythm, while she covered his face with kisses. Her lips met his again, and she grinned against them as Cayde let a stifled whimper escape.</p>
<p>She placed her free hand behind his head, cradling him, while Cayde wrapped his arms around her shoulders, clinging onto them with need.</p>
<p>The Hunter hissed, his fingers digging into her skin. He was getting close, she could tell by his heaving chest and helpless squirming.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Cayde buried his face against her neck, biting her shoulder with a growl. Mawar gasped, shuddering at the sudden move. She heard another repressed snarl, his body tensing up for a short moment before gradually relaxing.</p>
<p>Mawar carefully withdrew her hand away, and Cayde backed off, his eyes widening at the realization.</p>
<p>"Oh shi- I'm so sorry I..." he stammered, noticing the bite mark in the synthetic muscle.</p>
<p>She laughed, and bumped her forehead against his.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, silly." she chuckled.<br/>"Did it hurt? I... I don't know why I..."<br/>"Just a bit, it's alright." she whispered, petting his head.</p>
<p>He sighed and kissed where she was bitten.</p>
<p>"You feeling okay?" she asked him, stroking his back.</p>
<p>He nodded, an elated look on his face.</p>
<p>They remained embraced for a moment, recovering from the intense emotions. Mawar was starting to doze off when a pair of hands began to wander along her curves, metal lips brushing against her neck, eliciting an excited moan from her. </p>
<p>Her eyes opened when she realized he was hard again, his length pressing against her stomach. She looked at him and judging by how bright his eyes were, his hunger had yet to be sated.</p>
<p>They rid themselves of the little fabric they had on, wanting to feel each other to the fullest as they made love.</p>
<p>The first few rays of sunlight had just started to poke from above the horizon when they fell asleep into each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation to chapter 8. Decided to go into a different direction this time. Was tough to write down, hoping it's not too OOC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mawar groaned and squinted as a ray of sunlight assaulted her eyes. She shielded her face with her hand, allowing herself to to make use of her optics. The sky was spotless today, and the sun was high up in the sky. How long have they slept?</p>
<p>She glanced at the clock and the screen displayed 11.21 am.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." she could manage to pronounce. Not that they had anything to do today, it was a day off, but Mawar hated oversleeping.</p>
<p>Her attention was brought to a loud purr-like snore from behind her; it was Cayde, of course. He was on his back, limbs sprawled in such an awkward position that she wondered if that even felt comfortable.</p>
<p>As much as she wanted to let him sleep, it was getting late, so she carefully shook him by the shoulder. He responded with a loud snort and turned around, groaning. She quietly laughed, then leaned in.</p>
<p>"Cayde? Get up, it's past eleven." she whispered, squeezing his shoulder again.</p>
<p>The snoring stopped, replaced by a sleepy moan as Cayde blinked awake with a groggy look on his face.</p>
<p>He stared at her with his half-lidded eyes for a solid minute before speaking.</p>
<p>"...Hey." he mumbled.</p>
<p>Mawar chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Slept well?" she asked.<br/>"Like a baby. Last night was crazy."<br/>"You tell me!" she laughed "You just didn't want to stop!"</p>
<p>He snorted, and reflexively put a hand over his mouth to stifle a wheezy cackle.</p>
<p>"It was great." he uttered with a sigh.<br/>"It really was." she added.</p>
<p>Mawar eventually got off the bed, and as soon as she stood up, she cried in pain and sat back down. Cayde immediately propped himself up to check up on her.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?" he asked, barely concealing his concern.</p>
<p>Mawar wearily laughed before leaning back against him.</p>
<p>"...Think you've really gone nuts last night." she mumbled.<br/>"Shit, I... can you ask your Ghost to help out?"<br/>"I don't think I want to explain to him that you railed me so hard that I got awful leg cramps." she snickered.<br/>"I'm so sorry... do you need anything?" he apologized with a mortified tone.</p>
<p>She took his hand and kissed his knuckles.</p>
<p>"A warm shower would be nice." she quietly suggested.</p>
<p>She parted from him and pulled the blanket away, only to stiffen and withdraw her hand away when she felt something sticky. She slowly turned her head to look at Cayde, whose face would've turned crimson if he were able to blush. There was a nearly imperceptible movement of his plates.</p>
<p>"Look, I didn't do that on purpose..." he hesitantly explained.<br/>"Ew, here too?!" she exclaimed with disgust, wincing again when she tried to pull the blanket from another place "How the hell did you even do that?"</p>
<p>He threw his hands up in the air with a grunt that could be interpreted as "hell if I know" before scooping her up bridal style. She laughed at his annoyance, covering her mouth to stifle her voice.</p>
<p>"Shush, brat." Cayde jokingly scolded her, giving her a kiss on the lips, which only made her laugh harder.</p>
<p>The warm water helped with her sore muscles loosen up a bit. When she stepped out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror; despite the fact she didn't look different, save for the ring on her left hand, she couldn't help but feel like something had changed.</p>
<p>She saw Cayde approaching her from behind in the mirror, placing a clean towel on her head, starting to dry her.</p>
<p>"You alright there? You zoned out a bit." he pointed out, slowly rubbing the towel on her shoulders.<br/>"Yeah, don't worry." she softly answered, taking the towel from him "Let me do the rest." she giggled.</p>
<p>Cayde pet her head affectionately, then went off to get changed.</p>
<p>When she was done drying herself and stepped back into the bedroom, she found Cayde removing the bed sheets. He huffed, scratching the back of his head with disapproval, noticing that it wasn't just the bed sheets that were affected.</p>
<p>"How the fuck did I do that?" he grumbled to himself, forcing Mawar to hold back a snicker as she looked through the wardrobe "Hey! You're partially responsible for this!" Cayde accused.<br/>"Oh, so now it's my fault?" she protested with the Exo equivalent of a pout, setting her hands on her hips.<br/>"Weeell..." he hummed, stepping close enough to now have her back against the wardrobe "T'was bound to happen, with how good lookin' you are, and how well you... handle things." he rumbled, leaning closer to her ear.</p>
<p>Mawar gasped and closed her eyes with a grin feeling his hot breath fall on her neck.</p>
<p>"Easy now..." she murmured, laying her fingers on his lips to push him away "I just put on new clothes."<br/>"Is this my life now? It only happened ONCE!" he complained with disbelief, his voice going an octave higher than the usual, then headed back to pick up the bedsheets "Oh and, this better not make its way out of this house!"<br/>"Or what?" she taunted him as she put on a baggy hoodie.<br/>"I'll spank you." he threatened as he walked past her to put the dirty laundry away in the basket.<br/>"You say that like I wouldn't enjoy it." she insisted, only for her to squeak as he slapped his hand against her bare rear, hard.<br/>"Don't test me, Kitten." he suggestively growled, his hand lingering for a little longer as he squeezed her, before letting go.<br/>"You know this is doing the opposite effect on me, right?" she purred, putting on her shorts.<br/>"Maybe that's the plan." he chuckled as he drew the curtains fully open.</p>
<p>She snickered and headed downstairs. She turned on the TV to have some background noise, then checked on her plants in the greenhouse. She felt odd, to tell the truth, they have been living in this house for a few months before marriage, but something felt unusual.</p>
<p>When she stepped back into the kitchen, she found Cayde looking inside the fridge.</p>
<p>"Hungry?" she asked him, resting her hands on his back.<br/>"Eeeh, not really. It's barely past noon, but grabbing a lil' bite wouldn't hurt."<br/>"I see leftovers, but I'm not in the mood." she sighed.<br/>"Something light, maybe? A sandwich?"</p>
<p>She nodded and smiled, then kissed his shoulder.</p>
<p>"That'll do."</p>
<p>Comfortably sitting on the couch, the two enjoyed their meal, along with freshly brewed tea. Mawar watched her husband from the corner of her eye, before she dared to speak.</p>
<p>"Cayde?" she asked.</p>
<p>He turned his eyes away from the TV screen, an inquisitive look on his face as he chewed a bite.</p>
<p>"It's going to sound silly but... feel like anything changed since yesterday?"</p>
<p>He set down his plate on the coffee table, then shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm still the most handsome Exo in the City." he nonchalantly replied, and before Mawar could add anything, he pursed his lips (or rather, pushed his upper lip upwards) and shook his head "Nah, I think I get watcha mean." he said before taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>He brought up his knees close to his chest, laying an arm on the back of the couch.</p>
<p>"I... never would've thought, since I was rezzed for the first time, I'd be sharing my daily life with someone. Lottsa things are unexpected. But this?" he spoke with fondness, his hand squeezing hers "This had to be the best kinda unexpected thing to happen."</p>
<p>She put down her plate as well, turning all her attention to him.</p>
<p>"It's funny." she whispered.</p>
<p>She saw him look at her with curiosity.</p>
<p>"I knew who you were, when I first stepped into the Hall of Guardians, but I only started having feelings for you during the Red War." she confessed, rubbing his hand with her thumb "I never really thought that, in nearly twenty years of my Lightbearer life, my spouse would be the Hunter Vanguard himself."</p>
<p>She noticed a little movement on his faceplates, a smile. He tugged on her wrist, inviting her to come closer. She accepted the offer and snuggled up against him.</p>
<p>"You already know that but..." Cayde murmured, petting her back "I don't trust easily, and it's..." he sighed, trying to find the right words "It's pretty crazy how fast I got to trust you."</p>
<p>She looked up, silently asking for him to continue. He chuckled, laying his head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Dunno, we clicked pretty easily, chemistry was real good."<br/>"This never happened with anyone before?" she cautiously asked.</p>
<p>He shook his head, squeezing her a little tighter.</p>
<p>"You know how I am. It's not that I don't like people or anythin', I like bein' friendly and all but... how far can I get? That's what always scared me."</p>
<p>She backed away so she could look him in the eyes, a hand resting on his shoulder. She noticed a light tremor on his lower jaw.</p>
<p>"I can take any kinda blow, literally anything, but rejection? That's something I could never recover from." he admitted with a lot of struggle.</p>
<p>She nuzzled under his chin, petting his chest through his sweater.</p>
<p>"Is this why you tried to leave when you first opened up about Andal?" she whispered.<br/>"Yeah." he sighed "I was afraid that I... showed too much, that I scared you, so I thought leaving would nip the problem in the bud."</p>
<p>He became quiet, staring ahead, before glancing at her again.</p>
<p>"But... things went differently than I thought. Still, when you started taking a bigger place in my heart, I..."</p>
<p>He got quiet and buried his face against her shoulder, hiccuping.</p>
<p>"You were afraid I wouldn't reciprocate, right? That you'd have to deal with a heartbreak." she softly finished in his stead.</p>
<p>"Yeah." he croaked, then sniffled "And if it were to happen, I... I was afraid it would turn me into..."<br/>"Shhh, it's okay." she soothed him, petting the back of his head.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and he let out a shaky exhale.</p>
<p>"I was... so worried I'd become what I'm afraid of. That's why I usually stuck to... Her, you know." he weakly spoke "I know she wasn't a real person I could touch, or speak to. But, she kept me in line in a way."</p>
<p>She made an approving hum, her fingers tracing a circle on the port at the back of his head. The touch helped him relax a bit. Cayde sniffled and swallowed, his fingers clutching at the fabric of her hoodie.</p>
<p>"I know that's not the case now, but I was so scared when I realized how I felt for you."</p>
<p>Mawar recalls, some time prior to their confession, how distant Cayde was with her. Her chest tightened at the memory.</p>
<p>"Is this why you were avoiding me for some time?" she pointed out.</p>
<p>He parted from the embrace. She noticed him look away, guilt in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I wasn't afraid of you, but of the possible rejection and... you know already." he sighed.</p>
<p>He swallowed with a lot of trouble, letting out another shaky exhale before continuing.</p>
<p>"I was so stupid to think my feelings would die out if I spent less time with you. I didn't realize I hurt you, hurt us. You thought I was mad at you and... I had one hell of a heartache when I found out how badly I screwed up that day. Took Sundance talking my ears off for me to get my shit together."<br/>"Cayde..." she sighed as she cupped his face, her thumbs rubbing the teal metal under his eyes.</p>
<p>He gulped and exhaled again.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry for not telling you before. I really am. Are you angry?" he weakly croaked, his voice, raspy, cracked at the last word.</p>
<p>She shook her head and tilted it sideways.</p>
<p>"Can't say I'm too happy about it, but no, I'm not. Thank you for telling me." she answered.</p>
<p>She noticed that flicker in his optics again: he was relieved, but she could still spot a zest of shame in them.</p>
<p>"It's... hard to talk about that stuff." he spoke with some difficulty.<br/>"Hey, you're still adjusting to it, you shouldn't unpack everything at once. From what you told me, you never opened up about anything personal with anyone else." she reassured him.<br/>"Save for Sundance. She's practically part of me so... she could listen to me sometimes. But... it's kinda nice, and also really weird to have someone else to talk to for once." he confessed.</p>
<p>She leaned in and kissed him below the horn.</p>
<p>"I'm your wife, you can trust me." she said with a smile, then hugged him.</p>
<p>He weakly chuckled and patted her back.</p>
<p>"Hope I didn't sour up our first day of our married life."<br/>"You didn't." she murmured "You're allowed to let it out, because I love you for who you are, no matter what. Unconditionally."</p>
<p>She sensed him shiver, his embrace tightening.</p>
<p>"You're gonna make me cry again." he sobbed.<br/>"That's okay, you can."</p>
<p>She nuzzled her face against his neck as he quietly sobbed in her arms. She eventually felt a stinging pain grow in her chest, and she joined him. Minutes passed and they became quiet.</p>
<p>They didn't have much appetite left; Mawar wrapped what remained of the sandwiches and put them away in the fridge. The tea still was warm, and they took their time to enjoy it.</p>
<p>"Feeling better?" Mawar asked as she set down her empty cup.</p>
<p>Cayde absently nodded and took a sip.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorta. Sorry again."<br/>"Hey, don't apologize. It's fine. I'm glad we could talk" she said, rubbing his knee.</p>
<p>He nodded again with a sigh, putting down the cup as well.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I- I'm always worried about overdoing it. I don't want to make this our only form of communication."</p>
<p>She shuffled closer to him.</p>
<p>"I understand. But trust me, you're not. It's not healthy to bottle it up. But also, don't feel too pressured to tell me everything, okay?"</p>
<p>He laid hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers. It was a way to express his gratitude without words.</p>
<p>"Do you want to do anything special today?" Mawar suggested.</p>
<p>Cayde, whose eyes still were closed, slowly shook his head.</p>
<p>"Let's just stay like this."</p>
<p>She nodded, then laid her lips on his. Cayde made a relieved moan as he squeezed her tighter against him, while he slid down into a comfier position.</p>
<p>Mawar absently watched what was on TV. Cayde had nodded off, exhausted by the sudden release of emotions. She eventually turned the screen off, and laid her head on his chest, rubbing a circle on it with her palm, before closing her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An old drabble I decided to touch up a bit. Wanted to go for a more domestic vibe. Don't expect any SPICY business *finger guns*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mawar felt so worn out today, she was glad to be home, their home. A week ago, Cayde and her finally moved into their own place. There was still lots of moving and cleaning to do before it looked like a proper living space.</p><p>She nearly tripped over a cardboard box, grunting a few complaints under her breath wondering why it was in the middle of the hallway, before pushing it against the wall with her foot, then took her coat and boots off.</p><p>As she headed further into the hall to hang her coat, she noticed the smell of spice and vegetables coming from the kitchen. She stepped forward, and found Cayde busy cooking something. It looked like he hadn't noticed her yet, his gaze was plunged in the contents of the pot.</p><p>"Hiya." she greeted, and Cayde yelped and jumped, startled, making her suppress a snort.<br/>
"Hi, I-" he sighed, a hand over his heart "Didn't hear ya come in, you’re getting sneakier!” he commented with amusement “You doing okay?" he asked, his tone laced with affection.<br/>
"Hmh." she replied as she stepped closer towards him, faceplates shifting into a smile.</p><p>She stood on her tiptoes, and despite her efforts to seem taller, Cayde had to bend over to kiss her.</p><p>She glanced at what he was preparing, it was beef curry, and it looked tasty too.</p><p>"Need help with anything?" she suggested as she headed towards the sink to wash her hands.<br/>
"Nah, not really." he said, back to stirring the curry with a wooden spoon "Actually, I just got done boiling the eggs, I left the jar in the sink. Can ya peel em for me?"</p><p>Mawar emptied the jar of its hot water, and filled it again with cold water to cool off the eggs, then got to crack the shells.</p><p>"Say, don't take it the wrong way..." she began with a zest of hesitation "but I had no idea you could cook."</p><p>Cayde turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised, then chuckled, smacking the handle of the spoon on the edge of the pot to rid it of excess curry, later setting it on the counter.</p><p>"No you're right, I've actually never touched any of that stuff in a while. I've only eaten out since..." he frowned, then shrugged and gestured in the air, stating his uncertainty regarding how long he hasn't partaken in any culinary activity.</p><p>Mawar cut the eggs in half, vertically, and placed the halves on the plates on her side of the counter.</p><p>"How come? You seem pretty good at it judging by what you're doing." she pointed out, while gathering the eggshells and throwing them away.</p><p>Cayde glanced at the rice cooker, then back at her, crossing his arms as he pressed his hip against the counter for support.</p><p>"S'much as I liked it, didn’t really get the time to do it eventually. So it was easier to just get my lunch somewhere else." he explained.</p><p>The rice cooker beeped and he shut it off, opening its lid and stirring the rice a bit, checking the texture.</p><p>"Funny thing: haven't really eaten anything else other than ramen." he stated, taking a pinch of the rice to taste it.<br/>
"Really?" Mawar asked, utterly baffled "Don't you get tired of it? I think I wouldn't stand my own favourite meal for a while if I ate it for more than a week straight." she added as she tried the rice as well, making an approving sound noticing it was well cooked, then closed the lid to conserve warmth.</p><p>She glanced at the curry again before speaking.</p><p>“Again, silly question. Why curry?”<br/>
“Oh, good thing you asked! I was sorting out my journals earlier today and I found a buncha recipes I had noted from a long time ago. The curry was uh… oh yeah! So that was a while ago, really early City days, hell, wasn’t even a city yet!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Mawar laid her forearm on the counter, patiently listening to him.</p><p> “T’was back when the boys and I were free like the wind.” Cayde sighed with a hint of nostalgia in his voice “We were staying at this neighbouring village to help out with a Fallen problem. There was this nice old lady who let us rest at her house, Mrs Aoki, who made that dish. Naturally, after eating a couple servings, I asked her if she could share how she made it."</p><p>He rested his elbow on the counter, chin on top of his hand.</p><p>"Besides… are you really surprised to see your soon-to-be husband, who's also had a little family in there," he said with a wink, tapping his head with his index "to be cooking some nice meals?"</p><p> </p><p>Mawar chuckled, a little flushed hearing the word "husband." She then perked up, hearing a sizzle coming from the casserole.</p><p>"I think the curry's burning."</p><p>Cayde immediately darted, hissing a curse under his breath as he placed the pot on the side, lowering the heat settings to the minimum, then placing it back to its spot again. He huffed with exasperation seeing a thin layer of the curry had stuck to the bottom.</p><p>"Shit, I think I distracted you there." Mawar muttered with a bit of guilt.<br/>
"Uh- nah, it's fine. Shoulda paid attention while I talked." he sighed, eventually turning off the heat.</p><p>He checked the texture of the curry, then took a small teaspoon and scooped up some, handing it to Mawar, inviting her to try it.</p><p>She took it in her mouth and squinted her eyes with delight; it had a tinge of spiciness, but the somewhat excessive sweetness made her shudder a bit.</p><p>"Is it bad?" he asked with worry.<br/>
"What? Oh no! It's good, just a tad too sweet. It still tastes nice though, so I don't mind. Eating it with the rice, and maybe adding soy sauce will reduce it a bit." she reassured him.<br/>
"Hm, put less grated apple next time." he muttered to himself, getting a similar reaction when he tasted it as well, making Mawar giggle as she watched his face scrunch up.</p><p>"Don't feel bad," she cooed as she rubbed his back "you're a pretty good cook, for someone who hasn't been in a kitchen for a long time."</p><p>Cayde's optics flickered very slightly, his faceplates moving in a way that, if he were human, he'd be pursing his lips.</p><p>"Thanks..." he mumbled, visibly flushed by his girlfriend's compliment, setting the lid on the pot.<br/>
"You know..." Mawar began, handing him the plates "if you can't always cook, I can do it instead, I don't mind."</p><p>Cayde placed a hand on his chest, and gasped exaggeratedly, pretending to be offended by her suggestion.</p><p>"No way, this relationship is fifty-fifty!" he replied with a fake-annoyed tone, poking her where the nose would be "Gotta be the ideal husband and make you a nice meal from time to time."</p><p>Mawar pulled his hand away, giggling.</p><p>"You're even sweeter than this curry you just made."</p><p>Cayde chortled, his shoulders shaking from laughter while he served the rice.</p><p>"Good one." he snickered, now adding said curry to the side.</p><p>He set the plates on the counter and, without saying a word, pulled her in for a hug. Mawar nuzzled against him, she could smell the spices and herbs he had used, their aroma stuck to the wooly fabric of his sweater.</p><p>"As much as I wanna stay here," Mawar quietly said as she kissed him in the middle of the chest "food's gonna get cold."</p><p>Cayde let her go, not without kissing her on the top of the head. He grabbed the servings and placed them on the table. He slid back her chair, gesturing at it gallantly.</p><p>She laughed and played along, bowing respectfully before taking her seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Valentine's so it's an absolute requirement to post some old stuff I wrote, wah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She laid her hands on his back, smirking as she sensed a faint jolt in his muscles when her accessory poked him in the thigh.</p><p>"Don't move." Mawar purred as she stood on her tiptoes and buckled a collar around his neck "There." she breathed as she patted his back, while she slid the leash between the fingers of her free hand.</p><p>She stepped around, her hand still on him, as she positioned herself in front of him. Cayde laid his eyes on her, his glance eager yet curious. There was a brief flicker in his optics when he saw the strap on she was wearing.</p><p>She might be so much shorter than him, but he definitely wasn't the one in control in this situation, and it filled her with pride.</p><p>She lightly tugged on the leash, forcing him to lean forward a bit.</p><p>"On your knees." she ordered.</p><p>He obeyed, and he sat down, his eyes on her, waiting for her next orders like a patient puppy.</p><p>She smiled, endeared, and pet his head, trailing her fingers on the mohawk-like ridge.</p><p>"Now, will you be a good boy and take care of this?" she purred as she took hold of her strap, pressing the tip to his lips.</p><p>Cayde hesitated, before pulling his greyish synthetic tongue out and running it along the underside, up to the tip. She grinned at the sight, even if she couldn't actually feel him, the simple act of watching him was enough to turn her on.</p><p>"You're so good with this, like you were made for it." she complimented.</p><p>She saw something in his eyes, like a sparkle, he clearly appreciated her words.</p><p>He carefully placed the tip between his lips, then looked up, as if asking for permission.</p><p>"Go on." she softly encouraged him.</p><p>Cayde sighed and closed his eyes as he took her in his mouth, one hand keeping the shaft still, the other on her hip.</p><p>"That's it, just like this. You're doing so well." she told him as she affectionately cradled the back of his head with her free hand, her fingers brushing at the circular port.</p><p>Cayde moaned at her words, the sound of his voice hushed, his gestures becoming more insistent.</p><p>Oh he was really getting into it!</p><p>"You should see how cute you look right now, so irresistible." Mawar gushed with a mellow tone.</p><p>Mawar watched him for a little longer, before giving another tug on the leash, prompting him to stop.</p><p>"Very good, sweetheart, but I have something else in mind." she cooed as she caressed his cheek, his eyes fluttering closed at the touch. She smiled, he had no right being this adorable.</p><p>"Let's move on, shall we?" she suggested as she signed him to get on the bed.<br/>"Yes, my Queen." he replied with a tinge of excitement.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat; she still wasn't quite accustomed to the nickname. It was always moving hearing it considering Cayde's association with that word. And to hear it past his lips while he looked at her with immeasurable adoration, completely submitted to her further fueled her excitement.</p><p>"On your fours, and stay there." she instructed as she got off the mattress to get the lube.</p><p>Cayde quietly chuckled, resting his chin in his crossed arms.</p><p>"Ain't going anywhere, beautiful." he purred.</p><p>Mawar giggled and lightly spanked him, making him yelp with surprise.</p><p>"Okay, no more talking," she said, leaning over him, nibbling at his neck "I'll take good care of you now." she whispered, her hand trailing down his back, fingers eventually brushing against his entrance. Cayde shivered and sucked in a sharp breath at the touch.</p><p>Mawar sat back up and laid her hands on his rear, squeezing it a bit. He sighed and relaxed, readying himself. After properly applying the lube to the dildo, she started entering him slowly, and his muscles tensed up, arms trembling.</p><p>"You good down there?" she asked softly.</p><p>Cayde couldn't utter a word, his breathing too erratic, but he nodded as a response. He gasped and closed his eyes tight shut as she was fully in him.</p><p>Mawar grinned, then slowly began rocking her hips so he could start getting used to the motion. She then firmly grasped at his behind and thrusted in, hard, her lower body slamming against him. Cayde cried out in pleasure, his fingers grasping at the sheets.</p><p>"Mawar-" he gasped, his voice breaking into yet another static mess when she picked up the pace.</p><p>"What's wrong, Mr. Vanguard?" Mawar growled, yanking the leash "Can't handle this small Warlock?" she hissed as she spanked him again, harder this time.</p><p>She leaned in, her body resting on top of his. She bit into his shoulder and started stroking him, leading Cayde to cry out. She snarled as her jaws clamped on his skin, completely inebriated by her dominance.</p><p>"Orchid..." Cayde weakly croaked.</p><p>She opened her eyes, unsure if she heard right.</p><p>"Orchid!" Cayde articulated again, more insistent.</p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks, and fear was starting to swell in her.</p><p>"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I- let me pull..." she stammered.<br/>"I'm fine!" he gasped "I... I just wanted to ask if... I could face you instead." he breathed.</p><p>She tilted her head, trying her best to maintain eye contact with him.</p><p>"...I want to look at you."</p><p>She closed her eyes, relieved. Her grasp loosened, fingers gently brushing on his skin.</p><p>"Okay, just a moment." she murmured as she pulled out.</p><p>Once Cayde changed positions, laying on his back, his eyes on her with absolute desire, Mawar took one of his legs and placed it over her shoulder. Her husband shuddered with anticipation, his eyelids fluttering as she once again poked him with the tip of the strap on.</p><p>She entered him again, and Cayde threw his head back, letting out a delighted moan as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Oh, he sure had the right idea; he was just a wonder to look at! His love-drunk, half lidded eyes, his broad heaving chest, each single of his muscles fluttering with each thrust, his erection twitching, droplets of lube leaking over his stomach...</p><p>"If only you could look at yourself..." she cooed with a saccharine tone "You look so damn gorgeous."</p><p>Cayde softly cried as he grasped at the sheets, his breathing growing more irregular.</p><p>"I feel so lucky to watch you like this, Cayde. I love you." she continued, her hand grasping at his member carefully, earning a strangled gasp.<br/>"Mawar..." he sobbed, his back arching as let out another cry of pleasure as she stroked him.<br/>"Oh I love your voice so much." she growled "Do it again. Sing for me, love."</p><p>He didn't hold back, much to her satisfaction. Each sound he made had such an inebriating effect on her, it was simply so sublime.</p><p>"Harder..." Cayde begged with a whimper.</p><p>She grinned, making an excited purr as she leaned in closer.</p><p>"Can you take it?" she teased.<br/>"Y-yes!" he immediately answered, his optics burning brighter, bucking his hips in a needy manner.</p><p>She grabbed his other leg and placed it on her shoulder as well, and without a word, rammed into him. Cayde's body jerked and he squeaked, his eyes tight shut.</p><p>Mawar leaned in and kissed him with a snarl, maintaining her rhythm. While Cayde squirmed and cried, Mawar growled and would bite and rake her fingers on his chest like a wild beast.</p><p>She watched how his faceplates moved, memorizing every minimal moment. That look of bliss on him, ah, she could never forget it. It was so wonderful to watch him come undone like that.</p><p>"Oh, Cayde..." Mawar sighed as she closed her eyes, abandoning herself to her own movements, pressing her forehead against his.</p><p>His hands cupped her head as he brought her closer for a kiss, muffling a whine. Light, he was perfect, just perfect.</p><p>She heard that familiar sound from him, and she knew he was close. She didn't stop, even when he did, until she too reached her climax.</p><p>She slowly stilled herself, then carefully pulled out. Before her, Cayde laid completely limp, his entire body trembling, orange lights in his mouth flaring out every time he breathed, and the most blatant detail; he came all over himself, Exo lube on his abdomen and chest.</p><p>"Ah fuck." Cayde groaned seeing the mess.<br/>"I'll take care of it." she assured as she unclipped her strap on.</p><p>Cayde's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as she started lapping up the drops of lube.</p><p>"Mawar! That's-" he stammered, flushed.<br/>"Gross?" she purred, seductively licking her metal lips "How's that any different from when I give you head?"</p><p>There was a faint movement on his lips, before he closed his mouth, blinking as he realized what she said.</p><p>"I uh... just didn't expect that." he mumbled, a little embarrassed.</p><p>She giggled and shook her head. He was just so cute.</p><p>She reached her arms out to him, and he grabbed onto them, sitting upwards with a strained grunt.</p><p>"You're not hurt, right?" Mawar asked as she guided him to the bathroom by the hand.<br/>"Nah, aside from my ass stinging a bit from all your spanking." he answered with a soft laugh "I'm more tired, actually."</p><p>She turned on the faucet, filling  the bathtub with hot water.</p><p>"Get comfy." Mawar said as she started digging through one of the cabinets, pulling out a bath bomb "Alright, give me some space now."</p><p>Cayde shuffled forward, so Mawar could sit behind him. She dropped the bath bomb and the water turned into a camaïeu of pinks and reds.</p><p>"Oh! Smells nice, let me guess..." Cayde said, leaning closer to the water to sniff it "Strawberry?"<br/>"Strawberry milkshake to be exact."<br/>"Didn't know you liked this kinda stuff." he sighed as he leaned back against her, making a happy groan as Mawar started massaging his shoulders.<br/>"I prefer taking showers, actually." she chuckled "But I thought that you'd need some good pampering after all I put you through."</p><p>Cayde quietly laughed, closing his eyes as he relaxed further.</p><p>"You're spoiling me."<br/>"It's well deserved." she murmured, her thumbs rubbing his lower back "Nothing wrong with a bit of TLC, hm?"<br/>"Ain't complainin'." he sleepily replied.</p><p>Mawar wrapped her arms around his torso, then kissed his neck.</p><p>"Can we stay like this for a bit?" Cayde asked, his voice somewhat gruff from sleepiness.<br/>"Of course." she whispered with a smile.</p><p>***<br/>"Did you like it?" Mawar asked.</p><p>Cayde was wrapped up in blankets, his head resting on her stomach as he watched TV. It was their aftercare tradition.</p><p>"Nah, *loved* it." he chuckled, petting her leg. "Wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."</p><p>Relieved, she dropped her head on the armrest on the couch. To be fair, she felt a little tired too.</p><p>"Gonna get some shut eye now." she sighed. Wake me up if you need anything.</p><p>Cayde hummed in acknowledgement, lightly patting her belly as he kept watching.</p><p>She eventually dozed off, lulled by the background noise and the comforting weight of Cayde on top of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**WARNING BEFORE READING**</p><p>This drabble treads on more sensitive topics, such as discussion of mental illness and hints to suicide, beware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gonna sleep any longer? It's nine in the morning." a male voice softly scolded her.</p><p>Mawar woke up to see Djibril floating in front of her face, the back of his shell nervously twitching from left to right.</p><p>She patted the spot next to hers: empty. Cayde must have been awake for a while, considering his side of the bed wasn't warm anymore.</p><p>She sighed, her mood has been dropping since the increasing presence of the winter season. She could never really pinpoint a reason to be fair, but she sure knew she dreaded it.</p><p>"Come on, get up." Djibril tried to encourage her by nudging her cheek.</p><p>She groaned and sluggishly stood up. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, and her Ghost pushed on her back, finally convincing her to stand up and get dressed.</p><p>After taking a quick, warm shower, she changed to an old baggy T-shirt and leggings. Before heading out, she checked on the bathroom plants to see if they were healthy.</p><p>When she drew the bedroom curtains open, the sight outside was enough to leave her frozen: it had snowed last night, a thick white layer covered the roofs of the neighborhood.</p><p>Her muscles contracted and she stopped breathing, a light tremble spreading across her body.</p><p>"Mawar. Look away." Djibril asserted.</p><p>Her breath returned, erratic. She slowly turned her eyes to her Ghost, trying to anchor herself.</p><p>"Y-yes." she hesitantly said.</p><p>She quickly turned around and headed for the stairs, massaging her face, and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer at home.</p><p>It was an industrial setting, she found herself standing on a metal catwalk, the upper floor of a massive warehouse, apparently.</p><p>She noticed the console in front of her, with levers and buttons, and not too far away, the steel wire of a crane, hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>There was no barrier here on this section of the catwalk.</p><p>She glanced down, about ten meters, she estimated. She noticed another Exo, partially hidden by one of the rear doors of the truck he was unloading. She could see the white metal plating of his muscular arms. She felt like she knew him.</p><p>Ah right, the crane, she had to pick up the crates and put them up here.</p><p>Yet she didn't touch the lever.</p><p>She stepped closer to the barrierless catwalk, looking down again.</p><p>Maybe...</p><p>"MAWAR WATCH OUT!" Djibril shouted.</p><p>Just as she snapped back to reality, Mawar lost her balance on the first step and shrieked with terror as her vision went black.</p><p>***</p><p>"She's waking up now!" </p><p>She recognized Sundance's voice, it sounded distant.</p><p>"Don't crowd her, she needs to get her bearings." Djibril spoke.</p><p>She noticed she was laying down on the couch, a pillow behind her head.</p><p>"Hey." this time, Cayde spoke to attract her attention.</p><p>Her head was buzzing, it took her a lot of effort to turn around.</p><p>She met his worried gaze, along with the two Ghosts floating by him.</p><p>"What... what happened?" she asked with a hoarse voice.<br/>
"Let's say you... took the quick way down to the living room". Cayde said, glancing at Djibril.<br/>
"You tripped and-" Djibril began.<br/>
"Did I die?" Mawar interrupted.<br/>
"Yeah, went out immediately. Hit your neck really hard and... you know the rest." he finished.</p><p>She felt Cayde's hand squeeze hers.</p><p>"I'm sorry I-" she sobbed.</p><p>Cayde shushed her and pet the top of her head.</p><p>"Everything's fine now." he whispered.</p><p>He stood up and Mawar instinctively clung to his sleeve.</p><p>"I'm just going to make you some coffee, I'm not going anywhere." he reassured her "You guys gonna keep her company?" he then spoke to Sundance and Djibril, who bobbed their shells as a nod.</p><p>He patted her thigh then headed to the kitchen, and the two Ghosts snuggled with her. Mawar clutched them against her chest, shaking.</p><p>"We're here, you'll be okay." Djibril murmured.<br/>
"Of all the things to rez me for..." she muttered with a barely contained sob.<br/>
"It was an accident, don't beat yourself up over it." Sundance added.</p><p>She heard Cayde's footsteps and she raised her head; he was carrying a tray with a mug of coffee and a plate with a few cookies.</p><p>Mawar let go of the Ghosts and sat up, wincing. Despite Djibril having healed her injuries, her neck felt stiff, and the buzzing wasn't gone yet.</p><p>Cayde sat next to her and unfolded the blanket on the armrest, then wrapped her and himself in it.</p><p>"C'mere." he invited as he pulled her against him.</p><p>She took the mug and sipped her coffee, its warmth was comforting.</p><p>"So, what happened?" he softly asked her.</p><p>She wasn't sure what to answer.</p><p>"The snow set her off." Djibril answered instead.</p><p>Both Cayde and Sundance glanced at him curiously, silently asking for him to say more.</p><p>"I'm sure you've noticed her mood drops when it's winter, but snow... makes it worse." he continued "I never really knew why, it's probably linked to repressed memories before her Guardian life. She blanked out when going to the stairs, and that's when she fell."</p><p>Cayde parted his lips, as if to say something, then looked at Mawar.</p><p>"Mawar," he quietly called her "would you mind telling me?"</p><p>She looked at the dark drink, then at her husband.</p><p>It took her a moment to talk about the vision at the warehouse, the height, and this need to step forward into the nothing, only for her to wake up too late. Her last few words ended on a stifled cry, and Cayde wrapped his arms around her, rocking himself back and forth to soothe her as she sobbed, her face against his chest.</p><p>The two Ghosts blinked away, judging it best to leave them alone.</p><p>Her cries slowly died out, replaced then by irregular hiccups. Cayde silently pet her back, gradually calming her.</p><p>"Feeling better?" he asked when she went silent.</p><p>She shrugged, she felt tired, to be honest.</p><p>When looking up, she noticed Cayde was in deep thought, he seemed perturbed, judging by his frown.</p><p>His blue eyes then went to her.</p><p>"You have these often?" he asked.<br/>
"When it's winter, or when it gets really cold. Barely have them usually."</p><p>He remained silent for a moment, before sighing and closing his eyes.</p><p>"You got that as well?"<br/>
"Yeah, sometimes." he admitted.</p><p>There was something in his eyes, sadness maybe. She didn't dare push him, he didn't seem to enjoy talking about it either.</p><p>She laid her head against his torso again, drawing out a long puff. Cayde patted her back, pulling up the blanket a bit.</p><p>"I kinda got an idea about the place you told me about but… I know I'm your husband, and I would tell you anything but... confidential Vanguard biz regarding that. Y’know how it is." he sighed. She could hear a tinge of remorse in his voice.</p><p>Mawar clung to the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>"I understand." she weakly murmured.</p><p>She looked at the cookies Cayde had left for her, she wasn’t feeling hungry, let alone in the mood to finish her coffee either.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" he whispered.<br/>
"I need noise." she muttered.</p><p>He turned on the TV, increasing the volume a bit. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.</p><p>Despite her attempt to distract herself and focus on the sound,  the thoughts were pushing harder. The warehouse, the cold, the snow... She made a strangled cry as she clutched his shirt even harder.</p><p>"Shhh, I'm right here." Cayde murmured, petting the top of her head.</p><p>And yet, she could barely hear Cayde's voice.</p><p>She was standing in a hallway now, heading somewhere. The sterile, pale walls made her feel sick. There was a metal box in her hands, ah, yes, she had to deliver it. The place gave her the creeps, something visceral, something deeply ingrained in her psyche.</p><p>Couldn't be that bad, right?</p><p>She arrived at the place she was instructed to reach, and found herself in what seemed to be an infirmary, then something in her snapped.</p><p>There was a loud crash; she had dropped the box she was carrying not long ago, the sound of shattering glass alerted the staff. Doctors, all dressed in white, turned to look at the small, trembling Exo woman.</p><p>White.</p><p>The lack of color made her *scream* to the point of straining her vocal module. She held her head as she collapsed, curling up on the cold tiled floor.</p><p>A pair of hands laid on her shoulders, and she yelped and tried to kick. Was it one of the doctors? She didn't want them touching her.</p><p>"Hey- ow! Mawar stop it's me!"</p><p>She froze hearing Cayde, did she hit him? She couldn't breathe.</p><p>"It's just me, it's alright. I'm gonna pick you up now, is that okay?" he quietly asked.</p><p>He waited for her answer, patiently, his hand stroking her shoulder in a reassuring manner.</p><p>She blinked, her vision gradually returning.</p><p>"Yeah..." she weakly gasped.</p><p>Cayde carefully placed a hand behind her head and another under the knees. As he raised her, she noticed the mug had been knocked over, coffee all over the table. Did she do that too?</p><p>She buried her face against his chest, and she noticed he was bringing her upstairs.</p><p>Cayde placed her down on the bed, then immediately drew the curtains. He turned on a few lamps and put on some music as background noise.</p><p>"I'll be right back." he said as he pet her head, then headed downstairs. Supposedly to clean up the spilled coffee.</p><p>The penumbra somewhat helped, although this sense of uneasiness lingered. She heard the familiar sound Djibril made when he appeared. He floated down to her and rested on her palm, keeping his eye on her.</p><p>A few minutes later, Cayde came back and laid down next to her. Djibril then left them alone.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?" Mawar asked.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows then glanced to the side.</p><p>"Well, you did hit me in the gut but, I'm fine."<br/>
"I'm sorry." she apologized with a crack in her voice.</p><p>Cayde shook his head.</p><p>"I should say that. Shouldn't have touched you without a warning while you were freaking out. Sorry for making it worse for you." Cayde murmured. There was guilt in his voice.</p><p>His fingers intertwined with hers, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.</p><p>"By the way uh, I was supposed to go out but... decided to cancel everything so I could stay. Nothing too important."</p><p>Mawar was about to protest, but he immediately laid a finger on her lips.</p><p>"Mawar, listen. You've been there when I had my bad days, so it's only fair I do the same for you."</p><p>She stared at him then nodded. He was right, she wasn’t really in the state to be left alone. Even with Djibril around, it wouldn't have been enough.</p><p>She snuggled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her sides.</p><p>"Does it always get this bad?" he asked.<br/>
"No, usually I get a little anxious and uncomfortable, but that's it."</p><p>She sighed as Cayde ran a hand down her back.</p><p>"I don't know if you noticed, I mean, you deal with so many Guardians on the daily so I doubt that, but... there's a reason I'm almost never dispatched in snowy areas. There... was an incident very early on, was just a new Light back then." she explained "After that, there's been some counseling and... well, the Vanguard came to an agreement to avoid additional stress in missions for me."</p><p>She felt his embrace tighten slightly.</p><p>"Shit I think I remember something about that, we... that was you?"<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"I'm sorry."<br/>
"For what?"<br/>
"That you gotta deal with this." he murmured.</p><p>She laid her hand over his heart, slightly stroking the spot. She sensed warmth budding in her, and she buried her face against his neck, shuddering.</p><p>"What's wrong?" the Hunter asked, surprised by his wife's sudden need for affection.</p><p>She let out a trembling exhale, placing a leg over his hip.</p><p>"Please?" she requested, shivering. She yearned to be touched, to have something to comfort her.</p><p>Cayde remained silent for a moment, before leaning in and laying his lips on hers.</p><p>He held her with care, as if she would break, reassuring her when she burst into tears. His fingers explored every nook and cranny of her body, making sure not a single inch was deprived of his touch.</p><p>She held onto him, fingertips digging into his skin. She didn't want to think of anything else, just him, his warmth around and in her.</p><p>***<br/>
She woke up in his arms, back against his torso.</p><p>"Hi. Slept well?" he greeted her from behind.</p><p>Mawar turned around and met his half lidded eyes. He offered her a smile as he took her hands, squeezing them softly.</p><p>"Yeah, you?"</p><p>He slowly shook his head.</p><p>"Didn't feel really tired." he mumbled.</p><p>He was bad at lying, but she didn't point it out.</p><p>They remained silent, their hands running up and down each other's back.</p><p>Cayde lowered his head and kissed her forehead, his fingers brushing the circular port at the back of her head.</p><p>"Just know you can count on me when you're having a rough one, got it?"</p><p>She nodded and sighed, snuggling her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Sorry if I put you through..."<br/>
"Shhh. Don't be sorry, please? This was never your fault. What you need right now are some nice hugs from your husband. Hugsband, if you will."</p><p>Mawar softly chuckled at the pun.</p><p>"It's nice to hear you laugh again." he murmured, his words laced with affection.</p><p>She choked up, she had no idea why, but it moved her. She sniffled and wiped away a nonexistent tear.</p><p>"Can we stay like this for a little longer?" she asked.<br/>
"For as long as you want, baby."</p><p>She couldn't express how grateful she was.</p><p>For the first time today, she felt at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lightplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you go "hehe what if Guardians used their Light when doing the Mambo n°5". I am one of these people.<br/>Also, somewhat related, drew something kinda based on this drabble (NSFW warning of course): https://twitter.com/FriskyRoboAstra/status/1368577603720855562?s=20</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's the safeword for today?" Mawar murmured, her chin on Cayde's shoulder, fingers brushing against his back in a soothing manner.</p>
<p>Cayde sighed, leaning backwards as he closed his eyes, completely relaxing at her touch. He let out a puff and nonchalantly shrugged.</p>
<p>"Let's go with 'spark'." he suggested.</p>
<p>She parted from the embrace and placed herself in front of him, sitting on his lap. She cupped his face with both hands, so she could look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Nervous?"<br/>"Me? Psht, nah! I'm not!" he bragged.</p>
<p>She glanced down at his hands, which were anxiously kneading at her thighs, then looked at him again.</p>
<p>"You can always say no." she reassured.</p>
<p>He did this usual "lip pursing" (which was him simply pushing up the upper lip into his jaw), betraying a sense of nervousness.</p>
<p>"Okay, yeah. You got me. It's not that I don't want it, just uh... I never really got to experience it." he confessed with a sigh.<br/>"Not even on yourself?" Mawar asked, her question accompanied with that typical tilt of the head.<br/>"Well, maybe with a tiny bit of arc but... that was looong ago and I did it like once or twice. Dun remember, I'm old."</p>
<p>Mawar chuckled and patted his chest.</p>
<p>"Well then, old man, I got a good handle on void and solar, you should be fine. Don't hesitate to say the safeword if it's too much, got it?"</p>
<p>Cayde nodded and shook his shoulders to rid himself of remaining tension. Mawar kissed him on the lips, her hands fondling his chest lovingly. He moaned at the touch, arching his back, wordlessly asking for more.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and gasped when her touch turned cold. He glanced down and saw a purple glow on her fingers.</p>
<p>"Relax." she whispered, her optics narrowing with focus.</p>
<p>He watched her weave threads of void, no, ropes rather, forming a beautifully intricate pattern all over his body.</p>
<p>When she tightened the bonds, he jolted and gasped, muscles tensing up at the sensation.</p>
<p>"You doing okay?" the Warlock asked.<br/>"Hm, feels cold. In a good way though." Cayde breathed.</p>
<p>Mawar grinned and pressed her lower body against his, and the Hunter squeaked feeling something hard and cold against his abdomen. His eyes widened, along with his jaw dropping upon seeing a void strap-on. He was surprised, no doubt.</p>
<p>"Want to try it out?" Mawar purred, possessively grasping at his ass, his back arching at the touch.<br/>"Yes." Cayde promptly answered, barely hiding his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Mawar threw herself onto him, kissing him with a fiery passion, causing him to fall on his back on the mattress. He laughed, endeared and excited by his wife's playful ferocity. She crawled up his body, like a cat ready to leap on its prey.</p>
<p>She spent a few moments admiring him, tied up in void, the violet glow contrasting wonderfully with the teal of his plating.</p>
<p>He was gorgeous, simply perfect.</p>
<p>The Warlock bit at his neck with a growl, then ran her tongue along his throat. She grinned with satisfaction hearing Cayde's moans, feeling the vibration of his voice through his neck. She grabbed his legs, spreading them open as she inched at his entrance.</p>
<p>Cayde tensed up and hissed at the touch.</p>
<p>"Too cold?" Mawar asked him. She glanced down, running her hand along her void light shaft to reduce the intensity.</p>
<p>He seemed less reactive when she tried again.</p>
<p>"That's... that's way better." he sighed, eyes closing and head lolling to the side.</p>
<p>There was no need for lube, she could give her void a more viscous sensation to allow herself to enter him easily. She inched in, bit by bit, helping him relax in the meantime.</p>
<p>She looked down at him and smiled; he was such a mess already.</p>
<p>She couldn't wait to break him.</p>
<p>"Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?" she asked with an overly sweet tone.</p>
<p>Out of breath, he nodded, eyes glowing with excitement.</p>
<p>She clenched her fists, and solar light dripped from her palms like molten wax. Droplets fell on his chest, stomach and thighs, eliciting a delighted shiver.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." was the only thing Cayde could pronounce as his eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>As she created more golden drops, she began rocking her hips into him, the Hunter letting a strangled cry as he squirmed. She was surprised however, when she hit a sensitive spot, to see faint solar flames start dancing on his body, as if they were a manifestation of his emotions. The flames didn't hurt, they emanated a rather pleasant warmth instead.</p>
<p>She watched him call her name with rapid, hushed whispers as he'd buck his hips, trying to follow her rythm despite the restraints.</p>
<p>Oh he loved it, no doubt, but there was something in his eyes, something that meant, crystal clear, a need for some kind of revenge for what she was doing to him.</p>
<p>She slowly pulled out and purposely weakened her bonds, allowing Cayde's solar light to consume what remained of them.</p>
<p>And without a word, he propped himself up with his elbows, leapt on her and pinned her down with a strong grip.</p>
<p>Mawar let out and surprised squeak when her back hit the mattress, her eyes widening at the sudden role reversal, even though it was to be expected after all.</p>
<p>Cayde's teal face plates slowly moved to form an avid grin, his eyes glowing with that intensity she knew so well.</p>
<p>"My turn now." he snarled with a low voice before hungrily kissing her.</p>
<p>Mawar let out a muffled chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and sighed feeling his fingers traveling down, settling between her thighs, fingertips pressing against the soft, sensitive folds.</p>
<p>She unexpectedly broke the kiss and threw her head back, letting out a loud, high pitched cry as she felt the tingling sensation of arc against her slit. She repressed a mewl as she thrashed her head from side to side, legs trembling. It wasn't strong enough to hurt her, but it sure was enough to give her an absolutely delightful sensation.</p>
<p>"Well then, not so tough now, Miss Strong and Silent type?" Cayde purred, sliding his fingers inside her, arc light seeping into her walls, causing her to tighten around him.<br/>"Fuck you." she retorted with a breathy laugh.<br/>"Language, young lady. You don't wanna see me get angry, dontcha?" he growled, sending another faint shock, his fingertips rubbing her spot in a slow circular motion.</p>
<p>She hissed through clenched jaws, grasping at his wrist, whatever he was doing, she didn't want him to stop.</p>
<p>"Would you look at that," Cayde commented with a chuckle, pulling his fingers out "you sure do love this."</p>
<p>He lifted his hand so she could see, his index and middle finger coated in a fairly abundant amount of her fluids. Heat rushed to her cheeks when he stuck them in his mouth, sensually licking them.</p>
<p>He placed himself on top of her, his heat laying against hers. A thin veil of arc was running across his skin, sending a shiver down the Warlock's spine.</p>
<p>Cayde pressed his lips on Mawar's, allowing her to taste herself. She shuddered and groaned at the sensation of his erection rubbing against her clit.</p>
<p>"Oh..." she sighed with an airy tone, her head dropping back on the pillows, fingers clawing at his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You want it?" Cayde rumbled in her ear, his hands sending more waves of arc as he fondled her breasts.<br/>"Yes..." she whimpered.<br/>"Tsk tsk, do I have to teach you manners every time?" he lightly scolded her, shaking his head "What do you say when ya want something?"</p>
<p>She both hated and loved it when he was being such a tease, but to get what she wanted, she had to play his game.</p>
<p>She swallowed and looked him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Pretty please?"</p>
<p>He smiled and nodded with satisfaction, eyes narrowing. He patted her head and leaned in for another kiss.</p>
<p>"There you go." he murmured, his hands sliding down to get a hold of her hips "Now, be good."</p>
<p>Mawar watched as he spread her legs, her breath hitching when he inserted the tip in her. She fisted the sheets as he slowly entered her.</p>
<p>Cayde sucked in a sharp breath, then let out a long exhale as his eyes closed. She never got tired of that sight, ever since their first time. He was so beautiful to see, with his chest heaving, and the faint orange glow of his mouth whenever he breathed.</p>
<p>His grip on her thighs tightened as he lifted her legs up, resting them on his shoulders, then leaned in and kissed her again with a growl.</p>
<p>Mawar wrapped her arms around his torso and cried out as Cayde started pounding into her, his faceplates moving as if he were baring his teeth. His solar light reappeared as small flames again, burning more intensely than before. Mawar's light reacted as well, void tendrils acting as supplementary limbs, pulling him closer to her. Cayde gasped at the cold touch, but didn't relent, keeping his pace.</p>
<p>She never thought she'd ever experience anything like this, and she wondered if Cayde felt the same, too. The way their Light lovingly embraced one another further fueled their passion, bringing a whole new feeling.</p>
<p>Warmth started building up, but it wasn't Cayde's Light causing this. Her fingers raked at his back, trying to hold onto him.</p>
<p>"Cayde..." she sobbed, bucking her hips in an attempt to match his movements, desperate to finish.</p>
<p>The flames intensified and the tendrils contracted as they came, crying out each other's names as they held one another. They remained completely still, catching their breath as their Light slowly faded.</p>
<p>When things were back to normal, Cayde left a peck on her forehead, then on her cheek. He eventually pulled out and rolled to the side, seemingly worn out.</p>
<p>"Wow." he uttered with a raspy voice.<br/>"You tell me." Mawar weakly chuckled, turning to face him, her hand reaching out to his, fingers brushing against the back.</p>
<p>They didn't speak for a moment, before she continued.</p>
<p>"You know... never thought you were this good at handling arc. Always saw you as a Gunslinger."</p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Nah, useta be a Bladedancer, then uh, as fun as it was to swing a knife around, something about using Solar drew me in. I mean, a gun just pops into your hand," he said, acting as if his hand were a gun, then making the sound of a gunshot three times "and bam! Bad guys down!"</p>
<p>Mawar softly laughed at the display.</p>
<p>"Suits you, for the showoff you are."</p>
<p>He snorted, his body shaking from laughter.</p>
<p>He traced a line on her abdomen, going up to her chest.</p>
<p>"What about you?" he whispered, laying his palm flat where her heart was "Always been a Voidwalker?"</p>
<p>She placed her hand over his, squeezing his fingers.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose so. Wasn't really handling void back then when I was a new Light, but was determined to learn it."<br/>"Huh, void, out of all classes." he commented.<br/>"What's wrong with it?"</p>
<p>Cayde shrugged, his lower jaw shifting as if he were pouting.</p>
<p>"Nothin', it's the trickiest form of Light to use, at least for us Hunters."<br/>"It was tough for me too, trust me."<br/>"How come you chose void then?"</p>
<p>She looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Cayde raised his eyebrows, intrigued by her reaction.</p>
<p>"Well, um, hearing stories about Ikora when I was younger made me want to become a Voidwalker."</p>
<p>Cayde chuckled, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"I- sorry it's dumb." she sighed, turning her eyes away to stare at the ceiling.<br/>"It's not!" he reassured her, propping himself with his arm, resting his head on his hand "You're not a unique case. Nothing wrong with wanting to follow your mentor's footsteps. Especially if said mentor is Cayde-6." he said with a wink.<br/>"Don't be so cocky now." Mawar giggled.<br/>"Hey, don't forget yer talking to one of the two people who beat Shaxx." he lightly admonished her.<br/>"I heard you cheated." she teased.<br/>"I did not!" he protested "they were lucky pants!"</p>
<p>Mawar stuck out her tongue, and Cayde gasped, feigning shock.</p>
<p>"Oooh, that lesson from earlier wasn't enough!" he exclaimed with fake anger.</p>
<p>Mawar laughed as Cayde leapt on her, making surprised squeaks as he tickled her.</p>
<p>"Okay, stop! Stop! I surrender!" she cackled.</p>
<p>Cayde pressed his forehead against hers, his faceplates scrunching up as he smiled. He then sighed and laid on top of her, sliding down as to rest his head on her belly. Mawar placed her hands on his back, petting it.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do now?" she asked him.<br/>"A nap would be nice for now." he mumbled, already drifting to sleep.</p>
<p>She hummed with approval, then pulled the blanket over them. Cayde made a happy noise as he curled up further, akin to a cat getting comfortable. She chuckled, endeared by his reaction.</p>
<p>"Okay then, get some rest." she whispered, before settling her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Snow part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation to a previous chapter, wanted to explore the subject a little more. Don't expect anything too crazy, just some filler and angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jingle of the alarm clock pulled her out of her sleep, but she was reluctant to open her eyes. She simply did not want to move, not yet at least, staying wrapped in her blankets was most favorable.</p>
<p>Something bumped against her shoulder insistently, and she lazily turned to see what it was; it was Djibril, staring at her with his only eye.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah in a minute." she groaned, bitterly pulling the sheets away.</p>
<p>While she gathered some clothes, Djibril floated towards the window, going behind the curtains.</p>
<p>She found one of Cayde's hoodies, thrown on the back of the chair by the desk. She examined it, then buried her face in it, breathing in the familiar scent of the polish he'd use.</p>
<p>"I got some good news!" the Ghost announced, pulling her out of her thoughts.<br/>"What?" she asked, rather lethargic.<br/>"The snow is melting." he answered, peeking from behind the thin fabric.</p>
<p>She sighed, at least it was something, looking outside will finally be more bearable.</p>
<p>She looked at the bed: Cayde was long gone, as much as he wanted to stay, he had duties to attend to. Yesterday, he told her the Vanguard would allow her a week off, in order to rest. She had insisted that she was fine, that she could too go back to duty as well. But Cayde wasn't just her husband, being a member of the Vanguard, he was also technically her superior, and she had to listen to him in that case.</p>
<p>She stayed in the shower for a long time, letting the warm water flow off of her back, her forehead against the wall.</p>
<p>"You've been in there for half an hour." Djibril commented from above the glass screen of the shower.</p>
<p>Mawar huffed, somewhat exasperated as she turned off the water.</p>
<p>"Djib, when Cayde told you to 'keep an eye', I'm sure he didn't mean 'watching every single one of my moves'."</p>
<p>His shell drooped a bit, as if he felt guilty.</p>
<p>"I know it's just... I'm sorry. I can't help but worry about you. I'm your Ghost after all."</p>
<p>Mawar chewed, her jaw shifting from side to side. When she moved the screen away, her Ghost floated down to face her. She reached out a hand to pet him, stroking the top of his shell.</p>
<p>"I know, and I really appreciate that but... don't stare at me all the time, please? It makes me anxious." she requested.</p>
<p>He bobbed as to nod, then took a bit of distance, turning around to be polite. Not that she really cared if he saw her naked or anything, she considered Djibril to be part of her in a way.</p>
<p>Mawar stared at herself in the mirror after she was done dressing up; she looked a little goofy wearing Cayde's hoodie. It was far too big for her, the sleeves were hanging by a lot, the bottom of it almost reaching her knees. But despite that, it gave her a sense of comfort. She hugged herself, rubbing the soft synthetic fabric.</p>
<p>She headed downstairs, and found on the table a tiny cardboard box and a written note. Before she even started reading, she recognized Cayde's handwriting.</p>
<p>"Left you some donuts for breakfast. Take care of yourself. Love, Cayde." it read.</p>
<p>She found herself smiling slightly. It was thoughtful of him to leave a little something before heading out. He couldn't kiss her goodbye since she was still asleep when he got up earlier.</p>
<p>She took only one, she wasn’t feeling hungry anyway.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna get some tea with it?" Djibril suggested while he looked at the various tea boxes.<br/>"Yeah, just regular green tea." Mawar sighed as she stepped towards the kitchen counter, preparing herself a cup. Djibril bumped on the button of the water boiler to turn it on.</p>
<p>While she ate, Djibril flew around the apartment, looking around himself. He went upstairs, then came back down, staring at his Guardian.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asked as she chewed a bite.<br/>"Well, I was going to ask what you were planning to do for today. I assume a walk outside is out of the question since... well you know." he said, moving his shell as if he were shrugging "You could take it easy, watch some TV, or maybe do something to keep you occupied."<br/>"Keep myself occupied sounds like a good idea." she commented before taking a sip of her drink.<br/>"Okay great, have you watered the plants?"<br/>"Yeah. Yesterday."<br/>"How about cleaning the bedroom a bit? It looked a bit messy. At least to me."</p>
<p>She glanced at him, and silently nodded.</p>
<p>"Been meanin' to do that for a while. Didn't have time before."</p>
<p>Djibril made that typical chirp Ghosts made, then went back upstairs.</p>
<p>She joined him afterwards, and she found him picking up clothes by pinching them between bits of his shell.</p>
<p>"Hey, you don't have to do that!" she chuckled.<br/>"I want to help!"<br/>"I know, I know." she acknowledged, putting on some music. "Now give me that T-shirt." she requested, reaching out her arm to him.</p>
<p>Djibril checked every corner of the room to see if there was something to be done. Meanwhile, Mawar would sort some of the scattered clothes, folding and putting back the ones that seemed clean, and the rest would be left as a pile on the floor that would later be thrown in the laundry basket later.</p>
<p>"There's some dust that's settled." Djibril pointed out.<br/>"Alright." Mawar answered from the bathroom, where she had gone to throw the dirty laundry.</p>
<p>She found the basket already full, so it was best to put everything in the washing machine already. She later came back with a rag she drenched with water to clean the dust off of the furniture.</p>
<p>Djibril floated over the desk, looking at the things scattered over it, along with the shelf nearby.</p>
<p>"Is there anything we can do here?"<br/>"That's Cayde's stuff. Don't wanna poke around without asking him." she replied, putting the terrariums back on the dresser.</p>
<p>Cayde wouldn't really be that bothered if she looked through his journals. He trusted her enough. Still, even with his approval, she didn't want to mess around with his belongings.</p>
<p>She checked on the bedroom plants, making sure they didn't lack water, then moved to the other shelf with various books and art supplies Cayde used.</p>
<p>Again, she was unsure whether to touch these things or not.</p>
<p>Her tablet on her nightstand beeped, and Djibril darted to see who was calling.</p>
<p>"It's Cayde!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>She dropped what she was doing, and ran to the tablet.</p>
<p>"Hey!" she greeted, not even hiding how thrilled she was.<br/>"Hi! How ya doing- oh what's wrong?" his cheery voice turning concerned when he heard her getting choked up.<br/>"Nothing, it's just good to hear you." she sobbed, clutching at the hoodie.<br/>"Aw, hey, got me worried for a sec."<br/>"Sorry."<br/>"No no, it's okay! What's up? I'm having lunch, so I got spare time for a call." he said.</p>
<p>Lunch time? She glanced at the clock, and saw it was almost 1 PM. She didn't feel the time pass.</p>
<p>"Have you eaten yet?" Cayde asked.<br/>"No, I was um, cleaning our bedroom. Ah, I wanted to ask something."<br/>"Shoot."<br/>"So the stuff on the desk and the shelves. Is there anything I can tidy up or throw away?"<br/>"Uuuh, so the desk is a no-no. There's paperwork I got to deal with." he answered.<br/>"Got it."<br/>"The shelves... I'll have to check for myself when I get back home. If it's to clean, fine by me. Ah wait, so you know the shelf with my art supplies?"<br/>"Yeah, what about it?" she asked as she stepped towards it.<br/>"There's this basket where I put old brushes and empty tubes, if there's anything, you can throw it away."</p>
<p>She opened it and found some tiny empty flasks along with the used brushes.</p>
<p>"I see bottles."<br/>"Empty bottles for color samples. You can wash off the paint with water."</p>
<p>That was all, the rest will be up to him when he comes back home then.</p>
<p>"Okay, thanks."<br/>"That all you needed to know?"</p>
<p>She made an approving hum.</p>
<p>"Not so chatty today, huh?" he commented.<br/>"I'm feeling better than yesterday but... yeah. Not great." she sighed.</p>
<p>There was some noise in the background, Cayde seemingly talking to someone.</p>
<p>"Hey uh, s'much I wanna keep talkin', gotta go. Sorry." he sighed.<br/>"That's okay. See ya."<br/>"Take care, love ya."</p>
<p>The call ended, and despite the music to keep her company, she felt like she was standing in a void.</p>
<p>"Hey." Djibril's call pulled her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>She looked at her Ghost, silently inquiring him to speak.</p>
<p>"You should grab a bite too, maybe you'll feel better." he suggested.</p>
<p>She was lacking appetite still, but it was best to listen to his advice. Even if she technically didn't need food, carrying on an empty stomach wouldn't do her mood any favor. Leftovers were enough for her.</p>
<p>As soon as she finished cleaning the table and headed towards the stairs to resume, Djibril stopped her.</p>
<p>"Have you considered taking a break?" he asked.</p>
<p>The Warlock huffed and stepped aside, she ate lunch, that was enough of a break. She stopped, feeling a tug on her sleeve, and she found her Ghost pinching it with his shell.</p>
<p>"You got the week off, no need to do everything in one go." he insisted.</p>
<p>He was getting on her nerves, but he was right, she spent the entire morning cleaning the bedroom. Maybe taking a break was indeed well deserved.</p>
<p>Dropping herself on the couch with the grace of a sack of potatoes, Mawar turned on the TV, there was probably something to distract her.</p>
<p>However, as soon as the screen displayed what seemed to be a medical show, she froze at the sight.</p>
<p>"Change channel!" Djibril quickly called.</p>
<p>Mawar snapped back to reality and pressed the button on the remote, and the footage changed to a wildlife documentary.</p>
<p>"Hey, can you hear me?" the Ghost prudently asked, floating slowly towards her.</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>She found herself sitting on a bed, its sheets as immaculate as the walls of the room she was in. She glanced down and saw emaciated hands, the brown skin having turned into a more sickly hue.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, and she turned to see who it was.</p>
<p>"Mawar?"</p>
<p>She was back in the living room, Djibril hovering just before her. She looked at her hands again, incredulous. She was just now aware how heavily she was breathing.</p>
<p>"That again?" Djibril sadly murmured "I'm sorry, didn't know it-"<br/>"It's... not on you." she tried reassuring him after painfully swallowing a knot in her throat.</p>
<p>He snuggled against his Guardian, and she wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>"Have you told Cayde about that too? That you're freaked out by hospitals, I mean."</p>
<p>Mawar slowly shook her head. She felt a light tremble in her lower jaw.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you're not in a hospital. You're at home with me, you're safe."</p>
<p>She choked a sob and held him tight.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>She was startled by the beeping of the door opening, and she groggily raised her head. It had gotten dark, has she really slept that much?</p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes and turned off the TV, then sat up to glance at the corridor. The lights were on, and she recognized the familiar shadow on the wall.</p>
<p>Cayde had come back home, changed in civilian clothing, he was carrying a plastic bag, and she could smell the scent of fried food.</p>
<p>When he noticed her, his features mellowed, warming her up inside.</p>
<p>"Hey hun, figured you wouldn't be in the mood to cook, and I’m feelin’ way too tired to do so myself too, so I gotchus something. You feeling okay?" he greeted her.<br/>"I, uh, just had this monster nap as you can see." she sighed as she stood up to meet him.<br/>"Huh, did you get some kinda wardrobe mix up?" he asked with intrigue as he put down the food on the table.</p>
<p>Mawar felt her cheeks turn hotter, she had completely forgotten that she was wearing his hoodie.</p>
<p>"That's... I..." she awkwardly stammered, before getting pulled into a hug.<br/>"You missed me that much?" he whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice. She knew he wanted to stay with her today, but Vanguard obligations prevented him from doing so.</p>
<p>She sniffled and buried her face against his chest, her hands clutching at his sweater. Cayde patted her back, then parted.</p>
<p>"Alright, food's gonna get cold. Got ya that fried thai rice with beef, the one you like." he said as he pulled out one of the aluminum packages.</p>
<p>She smiled, appreciating that he specifically got a dish she liked. She took a seat as Cayde pulled out a plate.</p>
<p>"Um, I'll just eat directly from that. Thanks anyway."</p>
<p>Cayde raised an eyebrow, then put the plate back. He handed her the chopsticks before opening his ramen package.</p>
<p>For the first time today, she actually wanted to eat, and happily took a bite of her dish.</p>
<p>"Sho, how wash your day?" Cayde asked, in the middle of chewing some noodles.<br/>"Not much. Just did some cleaning in the morning and slept the entire afternoon." Mawar muttered, her eyes avoiding him.</p>
<p>She could feel Cayde was looking at her, soon followed by the sound of him putting down his chopsticks.</p>
<p>"Did something happen?" he asked.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, and looked down again, she wasn’t sure what to answer.</p>
<p>She jolted when his hand took a hold of her free one, gently squeezing it. Hers was so tiny compared to his.</p>
<p>A third voice cleared their throat, and the two Exos turned to see Djibril looking at them.</p>
<p>He hovered closer to Mawar before speaking.</p>
<p>"Want me to tell him?"</p>
<p>She absently nodded, and with her approval, Djibril explained what had occurred previously.</p>
<p>She stared at the floor, while her Ghost spoke to Cayde. Guilt started building up, for not speaking about this before. Despite her efforts to hold herself back, she burst into tears, and a pair of arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>She had no idea how long she cried, and once she was done, she felt lightheaded and even more tired than before, her arms limp, her gaze unfocused, staring at nowhere in particular.</p>
<p>She felt a light tug on her wrist, and she looked up to see Cayde inviting her to stand up, a soft smile on his face. She looked at the table; he had already put everything away. Somehow, she hasn't noticed.</p>
<p>"C'mon." he said, gently pulling on her arm.</p>
<p>He led her to the bathroom, and started undressing, tossing his clothes in the laundry basket. He then raised Mawar's arms up, taking off the hoodie.</p>
<p>Cayde hopped in the shower, and he reached his hand out, asking her to join him. She timidly followed, and watched as he tested the temperature.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." she murmured.<br/>"For what?" Cayde asked, letting the water run on his palm.</p>
<p>She shrugged, her jaw clenching.</p>
<p>"I don't know. For making you worry so much, for-"<br/>"Mawar, how many times do I have to tell you this?" he said as he turned to look at her.</p>
<p>She froze and choked out a sob. Was he exasperated?</p>
<p>"Sorry, I... that sounded harsher than I thought." Cayde sighed "Had a long day."</p>
<p>He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.</p>
<p>"Look, of course I am worried. But I do not think you're being a burden. You're going through some tough times, you need a break."</p>
<p>He poured some soap on the sponge and started to carefully wash her.</p>
<p>"Trust me, today Ikora and Zavala asked me how you were doing. They really care." he added, placing behind herself to wash her back "The reason we decided you needed some time off isn't because we see you as... some kind of liability or anythin', we know you're in a lot of pain and we want you to rest."</p>
<p>She sniffled, she understood very well, but it did not relieve her of any guilt.</p>
<p>"Mawar, hey..." he murmured, leaning forward to be face to face with her.</p>
<p>She shyly looked at him, meeting his concerned gaze.</p>
<p>"Let me ask you this: do you think of me as a burden, or anything inconvenient when I have my bad days?"</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>"So why do you feel like this about yourself?"</p>
<p>She looked down, realizing what he meant. She shrugged, unable to give a proper answer.</p>
<p>"You don't know?" he quietly asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head, avoiding his eyes.</p>
<p>Once they were done showering, Cayde wrapped her in a large towel and picked her up. She would have protested that she could walk without any issues, but she had no strength to say it. She clung onto him as he carried her to the bedroom.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back." he said as he put her down on the bed.</p>
<p>As she got out of the towel, Cayde came back with the bottle of the lotion she'd use. He poured a bit of it in his palm and took a hold of her right leg.</p>
<p>"Alright," he began, starting to massage her thigh "I think I know what's going on there."</p>
<p>She watched him, wary of what he'd say next.</p>
<p>"You don't talk about yourself, because you want to come off as the strong, stoic one who carries the whole load so I don't get worried." he continued, now rubbing her other leg.</p>
<p>He looked her in the eye as he added some more lotion in his palm.</p>
<p>"Did I get that right?"</p>
<p>Mawar turned her gaze away, on the verge of crying.</p>
<p>He sighed, shoulders sulking.</p>
<p>"Thought so." he breathed.</p>
<p>Mawar flinched as a pair of hands laid on her sides, sliding up her body, not neglecting a single inch of her synthetic skin.</p>
<p>"Listen, I..." he started, hesitant "Mawar, you've done so much for me, you made me feel safe enough to trust you with what I go through."</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>"I realize that, having someone to speak to really helped me, and for that, I'm really, truly grateful. But... that doesn't mean you have to shut yourself down either, if I can be myself around you, then you can be yourself around me."</p>
<p>She clenched her jaw and sniffled.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Cayde whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed to be next to her "I'm the only one around here. Don't mind if you cry."</p>
<p>Mawar gasped and broke down, loud hiccups shaking her body in an irregular rhythm. Cayde held her close to him, stroking her back as she poured her feelings out, sobbing against his chest.</p>
<p>"I... didn't want you to think I wasn't strong enough for you." she croaked, her voice breaking rather ungracefully.<br/>"Mawar," Cayde breathed, tightening his embrace "why do you think I'd ditch you for having feelings? The same feelings I got?"<br/>"I don't know." she sniffled.</p>
<p>He parted to look at her.</p>
<p>"Is there... any reason as to why you feel like that?"</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>"That's okay," he reassured her, patting her back "No need to unpack all at once."</p>
<p>Mawar took a deep breath to calm herself down.</p>
<p>"Feelin' better?"</p>
<p>She sniffled a couple times and shrugged.</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>Cayde smiled, then leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She sighed at the touch, her body relaxing completely.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The thunder was loud enough to wake her up with a startled jolt. She stilled her breath, attempting to relax.</p>
<p>She noticed she was wrapped in Cayde's arms, and had no memory of falling asleep. Come to think of it... yes. Cayde told her about his day while he'd finish applying the lotion. She must have dozed off while listening.</p>
<p>"...What?" Cayde sleepily groaned as he slowly blinked himself awake, his optics narrow "Wuz wrong?" he slurred.</p>
<p>Upon noticing she was shaking, and hearing another rumble, he tried comforting her.</p>
<p>"Scared of thunder?"<br/>"No, it was just really loud... woke me up."</p>
<p>After yet another rumble passed, the sound of heavy rain abruptly made itself present. Mawar immediately perked up, and hopped off the bed to get to the wide window.</p>
<p>"Woah, hey!" Cayde exclaimed at her sudden change of attitude.</p>
<p>He stepped off as well, joining her. She was glued to the glass, watching with wonder.</p>
<p>"I like rain." Mawar whispered, watching the large raindrops flow down the window, blurring the cityscape "It sounds nice, it waters plants and trees. Unlike snow, it doesn't kill them."</p>
<p>Cayde silently stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. He watched, too. Mawar sighed at the contact of his bare skin against hers, it was always so comforting.</p>
<p>"Say um, forgot to tell ya, might be able to stay home for a lil longer for the next few days."</p>
<p>She turned to look at him, her eyes glowing brighter.</p>
<p>"You don't have to-"</p>
<p>He laid a finger on her lips.</p>
<p>"Look, you're not bothering me at all. It's just that I..." he paused, trying to find words "I've been worried sick all day, and I want to be here for you. I don't like leavin' you all by yourself when you're not feeling well."</p>
<p>Mawar hiccuped and pressed her face against his chest. She was grateful deep down. On the outside, Cayde seemed like a cocky, careless and maybe somewhat arrogant man. But in private, he was so caring and tender, doing everything to make her feel at ease. He was nothing like her previous partners.</p>
<p>Cayde leaned in and placed his arms on her behind, then lifted her up with an exerted grunt. Mawar wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to bed.</p>
<p>"Alright, t'was nice talking, but I think you need some rest after all." he murmured as he put her down.</p>
<p>She nodded, sleepiness was once again catching up on her, and she buried herself under the sheets, but not without snuggling against her husband.</p>
<p>"G'night." he said, endeared.<br/>"Night." she answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah... a new chapter, finally. This one took me a while, had a tough time figuring out how to finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want me to carry that bag for ya?" Cayde asked, offering his hand to Mawar.</p><p>She chuckled and shook her head, clinging to him instead, snuggling up against his arm.</p><p>"I appreciate that, but if I can carry big guns on a nearly daily basis, I'm sure a grocery bag with the ingredients of our future dinner won't wear me down." she answered with a cocky grin on her faceplates, playfully swinging said bag.</p><p>Cayde laughed, endeared, and wrapped his arm around her waist.</p><p>It was good to take some time off from the field by spending it walking around the streets of the City, stopping to check shops and markets. She could tell it was beneficial for Cayde too. Even if he wasn't adventuring very often due to his position as a Vanguard, he still appreciated being able to step outside of the Tower and be among civilians.</p><p>Mawar abruptly stopped upon spotting a shop in a more discreet part of the street. She let go of Cayde and trotted to check out the display window.</p><p>Perplexed, he joined her and upon seeing what was behind the glass, his optics seemed to glow even brighter and his posture stiffened.</p><p>"Ah, sorry." Mawar said, hearing him approach "I haven't been here in a while and I thought I should check out."<br/>
"You've, uh, been there before you say?" Cayde asked, trying to conceal his flushed tone.<br/>
"A few times." she answered, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.</p><p>She turned to look at him, she could definitely see curiosity in his eyes, along with a hint of shyness. She smiled, seeing once again that timid side of him emerge. A rare sight, considering his usual attitude.</p><p>Mawar opened the door, and before she stepped in, she looked at him again, seeing he hadn't moved at all.</p><p>"You comin'? Or... are you gonna wait outside?"</p><p>Cayde swiftly turned his gaze to her, coming back to reality. He looked around himself nervously, covering his head with his hoodie, then pulled the strings to the max, hiding his face as much as possible.</p><p>Mawar let out a snort.</p><p>"Come on, they're not gonna judge you!" she laughed as she pulled him by the sleeve.</p><p>As the door closed, the jingle indicating the arrival of a new customer resonated throughout the shop. Shortly after, a short dark haired woman came from the back of the shop to check. She smiled upon recognizing Mawar.</p><p>"Miss Mawar! It's been a while." she greeted, her smile fading into a puzzled expression seeing the tall Exo man next to Mawar, the only feature she could spot was his horn "Oh, is this his first time here?"</p><p>Mawar glanced at Cayde, who was awkwardly looking at a random shelf, hands tucked in the front pocket of the hoodie.</p><p>"Yeah, he's new." she giggled.<br/>
"Well, we take the privacy of our clients very seriously, so there shouldn't be any issues regarding that." she assured "If you need anything, feel free to ask for help!"</p><p>The woman headed to the backroom again, leaving the couple alone.</p><p>"You shouldn't be so embarrassed, really." Mawar told him as she descended the couple of steps leading to the main room of the shop "A lot of people go there."</p><p>She looked back, seeing that he was once again standing still, looking around, his eyes occasionally darting to the side to see if no one was looking at him.</p><p>"Huh, neater than I thought," he commented.</p><p>She giggled, shaking her head.</p><p>"Sex shops are never anywhere close to stuff you see in movies or shows. They care a lot about presentation." she explained.</p><p>Cayde joined her, he was keeping his hood shut tight with one hand.</p><p>"I get it, it was a little embarrassing the first time I came here. You'll get used to it, the employees here are really nice and helpful."<br/>
"It's... not really that." he muttered "If I was just some guy, I wouldn't be hiding."</p><p>She understood immediately what he meant. Being a member of the Vanguard, he had quite the attention on him. It wouldn't be surprising if someone was trying to find something to spread rumors about important Guardians like him. She couldn't help but feel a wave of overprotectiveness rising in her.</p><p>"Woah! I know that look! That’s the look of when you’re about to kick some ass!” he exclaimed, backing off a bit.<br/>
“Well, I might indeed kick some ass if someone bothers you about that!” she scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>Cayde stepped closer to pet her head, a faint smile on his lips.</p><p>“Hey, appreciate the dedication, but there’s no need to.”<br/>
“I was joking.” she sighed, grabbing his hand to take it off of her “But it’s so unfair how you aren’t allowed to have a normal life because you happen to be an important figure, and people can’t mind their business.”<br/>
Cayde hugged her briefly, wordlessly expressing he was thankful for her concerns.</p><p>"So, what are you looking for?" he asked.<br/>
"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulled out of her thoughts "I usually go to this section." she said, pointing at a corner with various toys on display.</p><p>She looked at the grocery bag, then handed it to him.</p><p>"Can you hold on to that?" she asked him.</p><p>He smiled and took it from her, happy to be of help.</p><p>"Well, feel free to look around, maybe you'll find something you like!" she said.</p><p>With that, she left him to look at the displays. Last time she went there was a year ago, there's been some new things added since. From time to time, she'd watch Cayde step around, taking his time to observe, letting out an intrigued "huh" every time he spotted something a little more unusual. He seemed a little more comfortable now. It was a good thing nobody else was here today.</p><p>"Oh wow. That's definitely a murder weapon." he commented.</p><p>Mawar walked up to him to see what he was talking about, and saw a large silicone dildo. Cayde poked it and it wobbled slightly.</p><p>"Ugh, it's one of these hyper realistic ones." Mawar cringed, shuddering a bit.<br/>
"You don't like them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
"They look like they got chopped off of someone."</p><p>Cayde shuddered as well, his faceplates scrunching up.</p><p>"Thanks for the mental image." he groaned.<br/>
"Besides, dildos don't do it for me. I stick to vibes."<br/>
"Are they that bad?" he wondered, picking up and examining a colorful, ridged model.<br/>
"Nah, it's not that they're bad. They just don't work for me. They do for some people. When it comes to sex, you don't always ace it, you gotta find what's right for you."</p><p>He nodded in agreement, still looking around.</p><p>"I tried something like this a couple of times, a long time ago. Didn't really work out for me, gotta say." he said as he handed her what seemed to be a fleshlight.<br/>
"Oh yeah, these." she noted.<br/>
"Kinda got discouraged after that. It's not like I really felt the drive that much anyway, and when I did, my hand was enough."<br/>
"Sometimes, the basics are what work best." she added with amusement.</p><p>She stepped back to the display she was looking at, and Cayde followed her, curious to see what his wife was into. He seemed perplexed by the look of some.</p><p>"Are these... really vibes? They look like something you'd put on a shelf in the living room." he commented.<br/>
"Yeah, I always go for these ones. They look adorable and I feel a lot more comfortable using them. Plus they're very discreet. You could have them lying around and no one would suspect a thing."</p><p>Cayde frowned upon spotting something, then showed it to her. It looked like a regular rubber duck.</p><p>"Why is this here?"<br/>
"The back, press it."</p><p>He blinked and did as he was told, and the duck started to vibrate.</p><p>Cayde's jaw dropped and Mawar had to cover her mouth to hold herself back from laughing.</p><p>"Why does it look like a rubber duck!?" Cayde almost shouted from utter disbelief.<br/>
"Because it's inconspicuous, no?"</p><p>Cayde shook his head, baffled as he turned off the toy and put it back to its original place. His attention was then brought by a surprised gasp from Mawar.</p><p>"No way! Look how cute these are!" she exclaimed, barely holding her enthusiasm, optics burning brighter than usual.</p><p>Cayde looked at what she was holding in her hands: a bunch of macaron shaped vibrators, all colored differently.</p><p>"Now I get why you like that stuff." he chuckled, picking a pastel pink one, squeezing it to turn it on, cycling through all the vibration settings.</p><p>"I don't know which one to pick, they all look good." she said, thrilled.</p><p>Cayde chuckled, which attracted her attention.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He handed the macaron back, a smile on his face.</p><p>"You're so cute when you get all giddy." he murmured.</p><p>Mawar opened her mouth briefly, then looked down, flushed.</p><p>"Are you serious?! We're surrounded by all kindsa accessories and outfits fit for the most depraved kinda guy, and you're getting all shy because I called you cute?" he laughed.</p><p>He picked her up and squeezed her against him, Mawar squeaking with surprise, not expecting the sudden display of affection.</p><p>"Everything alright over there?" the employee asked from the counter.</p><p>"Yes!" Mawar answered "Now put me down, please? Don't wanna knock stuff over." she  whispered to Cayde, a little nervous.</p><p>He let her go and patted her shoulders, his smile still present.</p><p>"Oooh, what's this one?" he murmured with wonder, grabbing a small, black, u-shaped item.</p><p>Mawar took it and examined it.</p><p>"Looks like a frenulum vibe."<br/>
"A wuh...?"<br/>
"You wrap it around, I think. Want me to ask for you?" she proposed.<br/>
"Yeah, uh thanks." he replied, flushed.</p><p>She gestured to wait, and headed to the counter. She then came back a couple minutes later.</p><p>"Okay so, it's pretty simple. It's got two uses: you can either just place it on the head and let it do all the work, or, you put some lube in the inner part, and you slide it along the shaft."</p><p>Cayde seemed interested, picking the toy again, examining it.</p><p>"It also has three vibration levels, and a memory system incorporated. Basically, it remembers which settings you prefer and will automatically set it to that one when you turn it on. Oh, and another thing!"<br/>
"Which is?"<br/>
"You can use it during sex." she added, and upon seeing his confused expression, she clarified "No, you don't put it inside. You lay it on top of me, and you rock back and forth to rub it against me."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows with understanding, then looked at the toy again.</p><p>"Can we... get that one?"</p><p>She smiled and patted his back, approving of his question. She glanced back at the macarons and sighed, rubbing her chin.</p><p>"Guess that's enough." she commented to herself.<br/>
"What? We don't need to settle just for that, we can get something else as well."<br/>
“That stuff is kinda pricey, don’t wanna spend too much glimmer at once.”<br/>
“You seem to really want it though.” Cayde added.</p><p>He was making the Exo equivalent of puppy eyes, and as expected, she could not resist.</p><p>***</p><p>Mawar prepared the ingredients on the counter, checking if any were missing. She turned around and glanced at Cayde, who was sitting on the couch, inspecting the package.</p><p>“Hey, come give me a hand, silly.” she called him.</p><p>Cayde perked up and promptly stood up to join her.</p><p>“Sorry about that!” he apologized, lifting his sleeves to wash his hands in the sink.</p><p>She snickered and grabbed the chopping board, handing Cayde carrots to peel.</p><p>“You really can’t wait to try this bad boy out, hm?” she teased, bumping her hip against his.<br/>
“Oh, what makes you think that?” he feigned ignorance, a sly grin on his face.<br/>
“Juuust an assumption.” she purred “Or am I wrong?”</p><p>While she diced the beef, Cayde handed her the now peeled carrots, then poured some oil in the pot and started heating it up.</p><p>“I gotta say.” Mawar continued, adding salt and pepper to the meat, then putting in the pot “I’m glad you enjoyed your time there. I was worried you’d be uncomfortable.”<br/>
“Oh, no it’s okay! Honestly it wasn’t really the fact it was a sex shop that was bothering me.” he assured, carefully moving the meat around with a wooden spoon “Like I said earlier, I was more worried about someone seein’ me there. But um, I have to admit that having ya around helped a bunch.”<br/>
“I’m happy I could help.” Mawar said with relief, now cutting the garlic and onions “I still was unsure since you mentioned they weren’t really your thing.”<br/>
“It’s not really that, how do I say it…” he spoke, removing the meat and putting it on a plate, while Mawar placed the cut veggies in the pot “I never felt the need to use fancy stuff because, again, never really felt the need to do so. At least… until I got to meet you.”</p><p>She silently asked him to continue, resting an elbow on the counter.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t think straight today. Havin’ real trouble finding the right words.” he groaned “Basically uh, I tried not to think much of it because I thought I’d never be able to form an actual physical relationship with someone, so I tried brushing it off. I don’t know, it’s just that the thought kinda gave me a heartache.”</p><p>Mawar stopped what she was doing and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>“Woah hey! I’m okay now!” he exclaimed, startled by the sudden embrace.<br/>
“I know,” Mawar replied, her voice muffled from having her face pressed against his chest “I just feel bad about it.”</p><p>She stepped back and added the meat back into the pot, then the flour.</p><p>“Can I ask you something? Promise you won’t laugh.” Cayde spoke.<br/>
“I won’t.”</p><p>He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side.</p><p>“Mawar, am I… overdoing it? When it comes to sex, I mean.”<br/>
“I don’t think I understand.”</p><p>He huffed, clearly frustrated that he was struggling to convey his thoughts.</p><p>“Well, before you, I didn’t really bother with it. I-I don’t know.” he stammered “I’m worried that I might be asking too much from you. I realized that since we got together, the need increased a lot.”<br/>
“Cayde, that’s not the case at all.” she softly comforted him while she added more ingredients “You said you wanted to be intimate with someone you’re committed to. It’s actually normal you’d want to indulge in that. Besides, if you were overdoing it, I would have been clear about my boundaries.”</p><p>Cayde looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m overthinking.” he mumbled “Question’s been runnin’ around my head for a while, and I wasn’t sure if I should have spoken.”<br/>
“Cayde, you know you can speak to me when you need it. You’re not bothering me.”<br/>
“Sorry.” he breathed.<br/>
“Don’t be. This is your first relationship since you were first risen, that’s such a long time! It’s perfectly understandable you feel a little disoriented and need to adjust.”</p><p>After rinsing her hands, she placed the lid of the pot, then put it in the oven to braise. After that was done, she gave him another hug.</p><p>“Besides,” she whispered, rubbing his back “when we get physical, it means so much to me. Not because of the act, but because you get to be yourself.”</p><p>Cayde looked down, intrigued by her words. Mawar closed her eyes and laid her ear over his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart.</p><p>“Because it’s in those moments you shed your shell. You’re not Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, you’re just Cayde, the man I fell for. I could never really put my finger on it on why these moments felt so special, but I always found it so beautiful that you show me all this trust, that you know I can treat you well, give you what you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>She stepped back and shook her head.</p><p>“Oh wow, this came out more sappy than I expected.” she clumsily laughed.</p><p>She heard a sniffle, and when she looked up, she found him with his lower jaw trembling, and optics flickering.</p><p>“No you… you hit the nail on the head.” Cayde sobbed, his voice breaking.<br/>
With that, he cupped her face with both hands, and Mawar knew, from the intense brightness of his eyes, what he wanted.</p><p>He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, moaning in her mouth.</p><p>The pot needed to stay in the oven for a couple hours, they had time to kill.</p><p>***</p><p>The next thing she knew, she was laying on her back on the couch, her shirt had been peeled off, her breasts exposed. Cayde was on top of her, frantically taking off his own clothes, then settled himself to be face to face with her. He kissed her again with a growl, grinding his lower body against hers. Mawar gasped, feeling how hard he was already. Oh, it always amazed her how a few sentimental words were enough to put him into such a state!</p><p>Cayde buried his face in her bosom, making a shuddering sigh as his lips traveled to her left breast, not wasting a single moment to tease her, metal lips and synthetic tongue getting to work. Mawar whimpered and arched her chest, her fingers raking at his back.</p><p>"Cayde…" Mawar breathed, her eyelids fluttering shut as her head lolled to the side.</p><p>She felt him tug at the waistband of her leggings, and she raised her hips to assist him. In a swift pull, both her pants and underwear were gone, leaving her completely naked. He traveled downwards, trailing kisses down her stomach, his hands squeezing her sides.</p><p>When he raised his head to look her in the eyes, she was breathless: there was so much love, so much adoration and desire in the blue light of his optics. That look of his melted her heart, it made her feel so wanted, it wasn’t something to be taken for granted, it was something so special.</p><p>Before he proceeded, he glanced at the package on the coffee table, then at her. Mawar giggled with anticipation, her faceplates moving into a big grin. Cayde smirked, satisfied to see his wife was approving of his idea. He impatiently opened it, tossing the little box over the couch.</p><p>"Easy there." Mawar chuckled "We got some time before we gotta pull out the stew from the oven."<br/>
"Right uh, I got too excited."</p><p>After he had put on the toy, he smacked his forehead.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.<br/>
"There was a little bottle of lube that came with it, hold on let me just-" he grunted with exertion as he leaned over the couch "-fetch the box real quick."</p><p>Mawar laughed at the display, something about him trying to solve issues in the most inefficient ways never ceased to amuse her.</p><p>"Got it!" he cheered, triumphantly raising the box, then pulled out the lube and started applying it to the underside.</p><p>"It's not going inside." Mawar said, puzzled.<br/>
"Oh I know, just making sure it doesn't cause friction and hurt you, since I gotta rub it."</p><p>Mawar sighed, not thinking of it sooner.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Right."</p><p>Cayde laid on top of her, and he handed her the remote with a wink.</p><p>"Your honor." he declared with comical politeness.</p><p>She chuckled and took it and set it to the lowest setting. Cayde gasped, then exhaled, nuzzling his face against her neck.</p><p>"Okay?" she asked, petting his back.<br/>
“Y-yeah. It’s faint, but feels really nice.” he mumbled "Are you feeling anything?" he asked, raising his head.</p><p>Mawar shifted her jaw as if she were pursing her lips and slowly shook her head.</p><p>"Not much, no."<br/>
"Oh, well…" Cayde stammered, his expression becoming concerned "Try using a stronger setting?"</p><p>She pressed the button and both gasped with surprise. Cayde groaned and dropped his  head on her shoulder again, slowly beginning to rock his hips.</p><p>"I'm starting to feel something." she breathed, relieved that this was no waste of glimmer.</p><p>She arched her back and cried out at the pleasing vibration against her, her arms going around his shoulders. Cayde kissed her cheek passionately, then moved to her lips, frowning as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>"Wanna go for the strongest one?" Mawar offered, her breath uneven, an elated smile on her face.<br/>
"You bet I do." he growled</p><p>Both cried out in pleasure as they reached the third -and last- level. Mawar found the sensation utterly delightful, but she mainly got her enjoyment from watching Cayde, completely abandoning himself. He was so beautiful with his half lidded eyes, lips parted as his orange lights flared like a fire burning inside of him.</p><p>He was perfect.</p><p>She cupped his face and brought him closer for a kiss, and he happily obliged, purring as he deepened the kiss with his tongue, his arms going under her shoulders to keep her close to him.</p><p>"I love you." he murmured in between kisses "I love you, I love you." he repeated over and over with a strangled sob.</p><p>Mawar tilted her head back, making it easier for Cayde to kiss her neck. She gasped and groaned feeling his lips pinching at the skin. Her grip on his shoulder toughened and she clenched her jaws, hissing as she braced herself for her nearing orgasm. Judging by the irregular contraction of Cayde’s back muscles, she could tell he was close as well.</p><p>After a few more strokes, she whimpered and curled inwards as she reached her climax, soon followed by something warm splashing against her stomach and breasts as Cayde came shortly after her. He relaxed with a sigh and laid on top of her, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.</p><p>Mawar turned off the remote and set it on the coffee table, then affectionately patted her husband on the back before falling asleep as well.</p><p>***</p><p>The loud ringing of the timer woke them up with a jolt. Cayde groaned as he lifted himself up with his elbows, groggily.</p><p>“I’ll take care of the rest.” he mumbled “Go take a shower.”<br/>
“I can help.” she offered.</p><p>As he separated from her, the two Exos scrunched up their face upon sensing their skin felt sticky. There was lube all over them.</p><p>“Ugh yeah, the shower’s mandatory.” Cayde groaned.</p><p>Cayde stood up and grabbed a paper towel on the kitchen counter, soaked it in water and wiped off most of it.</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on it.” he said, while washing his hands in the sink.</p><p>Mawar headed for the stairs, she turned around, and had to hold back a chortle. Somehow, seeing Cayde wearing absolutely nothing but the oven mitts to pull out the pot was a hilarious spectacle.</p><p>She came back down fifteen minutes later, dressed in her usual baggy T-shirt and leggings.</p><p>“Your turn.” she said as she started dressing the table.</p><p>Cayde picked up the clothes on the floor and went upstairs. Meanwhile, Mawar checked if the cooking was going well. She wondered if she could maybe add something. She’d have to ask Cayde after he was done with the shower.</p><p>As she cleaned the counter, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and familiar metal features nestling on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey.” Cayde quietly greeted.<br/>
“Hi,” she greeted back “I was about to ask something. How about we add these egg noodles I bought the other day? Stew’s still got about half an hour to be ready.”<br/>
“Oooh I like that idea.” he happily replied, pulling out another pot from the drawer to fill it with water.</p><p>Once he set the pot on the stove to heat it up, he glanced at her, a tinge of hesitance in his eyes.</p><p>“You know, never thought this stuff would be way more enjoyable with someone else. Maybe that’s why it didn’t click before.” he confessed.</p><p>Mawar chuckled as she sat at the table, an elbow resting on it.</p><p>“The more the merrier, as they say.”</p><p>Cayde took the chair next to hers.</p><p>“Yeah, honestly I was worried it wouldn’t work out but, stuff was a lot better than expected.”</p><p>Mawar hummed with approval and laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Mawar?”<br/>
“Yeah?”</p><p>When she looked at him, he seemed flushed.</p><p>“Would it be alright to go back there someday? Y’know, checking out the new stuff.”</p><p>Mawar snorted, her shoulders shaking from the laughter.</p><p>“Of course we can! Can I be honest? Being with you was a whole lot more fun than being on my own.”</p><p>He smiled and bumped his forehead against hers, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a heartfelt hug.</p><p>“It’s really nice, you know?” he murmured.<br/>
“What is it?”</p><p> He shrugged, clinging to her shirt.</p><p>“Being close to someone like that, that kinda stuff. being able to talk about… trying new things.”</p><p>Mawar rubbed his chest, a small smile on her plates.</p><p>There was a faint whistling coming from the pot on the stove. Cayde stood up and went to throw the noodles in. Mawar watched him, there was still this sense of wonder within her about the fact she was wed to him. It was something she never thought would happen, considering she had no interest in him up until a couple years ago. And there she was, sharing a bond with him, living under the same roof, watching him prepare dinner.</p><p>The oven timer rang again, pulling her out of her thoughts. Cayde turned off the oven and pulled the stew out, then drained the noodles.</p><p>“Alright, all that workout made me really hungry, ain’t gonna lie!” he commented as he poured a portion on the stew to mix it with the noodles.</p><p>He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her vacant stare.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.” she answered.</p><p>Reassured, he served the food on their plates.</p><p>Dinner’s ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't got much to say other than I hope you enjoyed that, posting my writing is still something I gotta get used to lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>